What the FEM!
by Rekafern
Summary: I suck at summaries and spelling. The nations get turned into fems and the Pictonions may be to blame. k for some words and description of the fems as to some it may offend. I accept reviews of any kind and please help me improve as I am an amateur! :D If you want a request, just ask me! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I'm baaack! :p and with a new Hetalia fic I dreamed up a few nights ago due to a lot of sugar and a lack of sleep, so this might be a long one. Aaanyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I would be chilling in a million buck Bach if I owned Hetalia._

The early morning sun stabbed open Italy's golden-brown eyes. He yawned and turned over to continue dozing on his belly. However, he couldn't get his chest all the way down, and long brown hair was flicking his eyes. He stretched and woke up and looked to see what was wrong. Hanging from his chest were bumps and his hair was long, as well as the urge to keep his eyes open instead of squinting. He started to scream for Germany, who for some reason was in the room opposite him, and a high-pitched, feminine voice cried through the air. The soft sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and Germany burst through the door, also panicked and confused. His long blond hair was in a plait and he had curves, a large chest slightly smaller then Ukraine's, and a feminine voice and body. "You too?" he gulped. Italy's mouth hung open as he stared at his friend. He pinched his arm hardly. "OUCH!" Italy yelped, Germany was confused so he also pinched his side. No wake-ups. Nothing. "I'll c-call J-Japan." Germany stuttered. As she (Let's just call them shes now) reached for the phone on Italy's bedside table.

Meanwhile in Japan…..

Japan was staring in the mirror at herself, confused as well at the sudden change of gender. Gone were the broad shoulders and straight sides. He peeked down his pants. Yep, he was a girl. The phone on the wall buzzed, picking it up he answered meekly. "Hello? Japan here."

"Are you a girl to?!" Germany's voice boomed down the phone.

"Yes, so you also swapped a gender overnight?"

"Yes, come over to Italy's, I'm calling every single nation there is!"

Japan gasped and grabbed a kimono, secretly admiring how he looked. Curvy, small chest, longer legs and a bit taller. The kimono clung to his small frame and floated around him. He breathed deeply, taking the whole scenario rather calmly and walked out the door.

The Allies were all over at America's home, snoozing after their monthly party, and were scattered in various parts of the house. BEEEEEP, BEEEEP! America groaned and lifted her head from a pile of uneaten food, beer cans, and garbage. She rubbed her head and answered, unaware of what happened to her and the other nations.

"Aaahhh….Hello?" America slurred into the phone.

"Look at yourself RIGHT NOW!" Germany barked through the phone.

"W-Wait, who is this?"

"Germany! You dummkopf! Something happened overnight to me, Italy, and Japan."

"You got drunk?" America guessed. As she slumped across the couch and put her hand on her chest, and screamed when she felt tits.

"We're coming right over, alert the nations!"

America didn't need a different explanation. She ran to the bathroom and tore off her jacket and white shirt. And growled in frustration as he saw curves, massive hips, and a large rack where his chest used to be. as well as short messy blond hair that went to her jaw line. He couldn't help but giggle as he saw himself, thinking it was a really good prank, he stripped off completely and began to laugh uncontrollably at herself. Britain opened the bathroom door, half asleep and covered his eyes as he saw America staring at herself naked in the mirror. "Will you cut that out!? You're not THAT beautiful, bloody wanker." Britain smirked.

"Oh really? You should see yourself!" America giggled. Britain scoffed and pulled off his shirt and lumbered over to the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed and hid behind the shower curtain. "Yeah, the Axis are coming over too, said something about getting their genders swapped overnight or somet-" he trailed off as France, Russia, and China ran through the door and stared at themselves before noticing Britain and America. "What happened, aru?" China whispered, breaking the silence. France looked like he was about to flirt at her gorgeous reflection, while Russia rubbed his back, getting his sister's back pains from the chest he acquired, the same as Ukraine's. Britain sighed and walked out from behind the shower curtain, exposing himself. "NOW look at who is finally expressing herself." France sniggered. Britain face palmed and got her clothes of the floor. "World meeting, same location, NOW." She growled pushing past the nations and headed to door, waiting for all the other nations to arrive.

Soon enough, every single nation and country were crammed into a large conference room, all confused, panicked, and some were crying. Ukraine and the other female nations were turned into men, to their displeasure, apart from Ukraine who was hppy about no more back pain. "What we need to know is who did this! Whoever did this is soooo lame!" America called out, but everyone was too worried to hear. A gunshot broke the silence as America shot a pistle into the roof, grabbing everyone's attention. Germany thanked America before getting a chance to stop. "We need to find out who is responsible for this undoing!"

"I blame France, since she's such a bloody wanker!" England called out.

"Not good enough, a-"

Germany was cut off as a blinding light filled the room. There floating above the table was the beautiful form of the Pictonian Princess. "I am deeply sorry about what has happened here. One of our experiments went wrong and for some reson it only effected the nations here in this room. As I am speaking, we are currently working on a cure, so make do while you can." She said and before anyone could ask she was gone in a shimmer of the air, leaving only ripples where she once was. France shrugged. "Oui, I agree zhat we shall make do ville ve can."

Soon enough the nations were in an absolutely massive party bus, with Italy driving recklessly across the road. "Dude! Are you, like, drunk or something!?" America yelled at italy, who had her hair up in a pony tail. "Si! I always drive like this!" Was the overly joyed reply. All the nations were wearing bikinis with their flag patterned onto it except America who insisted on wearing board shorts. Soon they got to the beach, it was one of Austrailia's beaches as she said the water was beautiful this season and damn was she right, the golden sand felt like silk and the sunbeat down on their backs. A few tanned men looked into the windows of the sides and started wolf whistleing. America was unimpressed so she pulled the middle finger at them. "Ok! Everyone out!" Italy called cheerfully from the front. Japan rushed out with a gasp of "LAND!" And started kissing the ground. The other nations ran out of bus and ran towards the beach. Italy, the Axis, and the allies immediately ran towards the blue, crystal water. Italy seemed to be the one with all the boys hitting on her and it visibly made her uncomfortable, and Germany noticed all to soon. "And just what are you doing hitting on my friend!?" She shouted at the group of boys, around 5 or 6 of them. Germany brought her fists up, to some of the boys laughter." You really think you can clobber us with those lettuce leaves!?" One retorted between fits of laughter. Germany realised the her arms were not big and strong like the once were, but found that her legs were completely lined with strong muscle and smiled to herself as she felt them ripple. "No, but i've got this!" she yelled before kicking him square on the jaw. He groaned in agony, "So she's your girlfriend? We thought she was single!" him and the others laughed. Italy started hugging Germany tightly with her trademark bone crushing grip. "Thank you Germany!" She exclaimed. "And we are just very close friends, vee~" she added. The others gasped and their jaws hung open, "Y-y-you're Germany? I thought you were a guy last time i saw you! I'm in the military, thats why." He added. Germany nodded, not remembering him from any defence team around the world. New Zealand and Australia were happily throwing a rugby ball in the water, and even NZ's sheep was floating and bleating next to her. A wave came rolling so they dived under, only when NZ resurfaced, she couldn't find her bikini top. She blushed and used her sheep to cover her chest, much to Australia's laughter, NZ blushed and stared fumbling in the water for her top. "You do know ya can swim topless if ya want." Australia chuckled and snorted and helped NZ find her top. France and Russia were flirting with the group of boys that were hitting on Italy a moment ago, and Germany nodded her thanks as France took then away, with more boys following her, completely love struck.

As night came over, the nations decided to head back to the hired party bus. France and Russia still had some stray boys following them, so Germany was more then happy to stop them coming into the bus her way. Italy and Romano were asleep and leaning on each other, happily sleeping oblivious of all the bumps in the road, everyone happy that Australia was driving and not Italy. Australia looked over her seat at the nations, some were wide awake while others were snoring happily. "Anyone up for takeaway? Its on me!" She announced. So they ended up with a crate of fish and chips, and lets say that by morning, the entire bus was trashed with chips squashed on the carpet and fizzy all over floor and chairs.

_So if i get some reviews, i might put up chapter 2. Oh, and the mentioning of Australia and New Zealand/NZ, It's because i find NZ adorable and it's my home, and Australia, it's because i went there recently over my holiday and it was really hot and the water was amazing! It's even 6 in the morning and this the second Fanfic I've posted today and its school today so i need a few more cups of coffee and I'll be fine :D please review what you think and sorry if i used my accent or got spelling mistakes. :D see ya'll soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Guess what? I'M BAAAACK! XD So yeah, here's another chapter! And I'm surprised I managed to stay up for 13 hours and 5 minutes! Phew! Any who, story time!_

Germany shifted uncomfortably on the bus floor, the thin carpet hardly doing anything to cushion the ground beneath. She slowly flickered open her eyes and groaned with a pounding headache and slightly blurry vision for a few seconds. She realized she was just in a bikini top from yesterday and a pair of loose shorts. Taking in the sight around her she couldn't help but laugh a bit. The nations were passed out and hanging off seats and in a heap on the ground. A loud came down from the ceiling, only to see her sister, Prussia, looking down from the roof hatch with a can of beer in her hand, slurring her words. " 'ey sis! Ya finally up? Ya gotta come up 'ere!" she called out and spilt a bit of beer on Germany. "Oops! My bad!" she giggled back drunkingly. Sighing she climbed up using the tops of the seats and hoisted herself up, to see Austria there too. "Call me Rodrieka if you wish." Austria said puffing on her cigarette. "Wanna puff?" she queried. Germany shook her head in reply. "Hey guys, check this out." Prussia giggled and sat beside them, showing her phone playing a recording of last night. On the short clip, it showed Prussia and Austria with a can of whipped cream (don't ask me where it came from as I don't know either-) giggling and popping the nozzle in Spain's mouth. Satisfied that she didn't wake up, they squirted a moustache on her face, now the two were laughing out loud, and squirted it up her nose. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Spain yelled before getting up and chasing them out of the bus and along the beach. The last few minutes were of Spain chasing the twosome, on an added note, screaming like little school girls. Germany giggled along with the other two before heading down to see the others. France was passed out dozing in the sun next to England, while Italy was sprawled on the ground where Germany had fallen asleep. Australia wriggled around before kicking New Zealand off the seats they were using as a mattress. It didn't disturb them though. France yawned and stretched her arms above her head, and nudged England up. "Uuuuurrge….five more minutes..zzzzz." "Wake up sleeping beauty, your top is o-" "WHAT!?" "That got you up didn't it?" France smirked at England who was still covering her chest, despite her bikini still on. Russia was the next to wake up, only to have America roll right into her. "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia said flirtily at America, only to have her scream and run out of the bus, much to Russia's amusement.

France was at a shop, in a cut-off singlet and mini shorts with England, admiring at herself in the mirror. "Could you at least put more clothes on?" England begged, covering France's body with a towel, and trying to cover up her underwear strap. "But if you've got it, flaunt it!" France said cheekily before stripping off and trying on more clothes. "Then at least take the shorties off and wear REAL clothes , you wanker." England demanded giving her an elbow to the side. "Don't dress like the girl next door, please." "Is she beautiful? Ahonhonhon!" "Shut up you bloody wanker!" England yelled before getting into a massive bitchfight and tumbling out of the dressing room in a fighting heap, in shorts and singlet's, and cursing. America took hold of England, while Russia took hold of France. England smirked at France. "I was going to beat you anyway." "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was not!" "Was too!" "WAS N-" "GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! Sheessh, what's it with you two anyway?" America interrupted. France scoffed at England while she snorted back.

America and the allies were in a roofless sports car with 'Girls just wanna have fun' blasting outta the speakers at full blast. America and France were singing it at the top of their lungs as well. "Now I can sing that sing without being told I'm crazy!" America laughed. Russia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, America couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she kept herself. "You think you're so good America? Wait till you see this!" England gestured for France and Russia to hoist her up. "We are on the freeway you know, aru." China muttered blankly. "You only live once!" England shouted back as she was suspended in air only held on by her feet. For added measure she leaned forward and spread her arms wide, golden-blond hair streaming out behind her, it glowed in the sun, making her look angelic. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out happily. Before leaning back and falling into Russia's arms. "NOW you think I'm lame?" England pouted at America who winked back. "lame? THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME IGGY!" She shouted back and smacked a kiss on England's lips. England was taken aback but deepened it, so China took hold of the wheel. They really did look like lovers, bathed in the sunset.

The axis were at a bar, Germany ordering a pint of beer (her fifth to be exact) and still not drunk, while Italy and Japan were sharing a bowl of hot chips. "Hey Japan? You seem very happy lately! Why are you so happy? Ve?" Italy asked innocently. "Yes, I agree, you seem very chipper lately." Germany agreed. Japan's jaw hung open like a hole before she blushed red as a beetroot and she hung her head in an effort to not see her face. "W-well, y-you could say that i-I've kinda always wanted to be a girl." She admitted silently. Germany looked a bit taken aback from her reaction. "And why exactly?" Germany said facepalming. "Well, I see how beautiful women are, and I can't help but want to be a figure of divine beauty like them. Also, females are graceful, elegant, and completely carefree, that is why I envy them so much. So being a girl is like a dream come true to me. I hope you understand." Japan admitted again, brushing her shoulder-length hair over her face. Germany nodded in understanding and put an arm around Japan's slim shoulders. "Should we head back to the bus? I'm feeling a bit tipsy now." Germany said getting to her feet, hand in hand with her closest friends and lumbered out the door.

When the axis got to the bus, Italy took a flying leap to the seats at the back, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. Germany sighed and spread a jacket over the sleeping form, before giving her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Japan tried to read a bit until the clock struck 10 but fell asleep at 9:59. Germany tried to fall asleep but couldn't knowing that the allies weren't here yet. Of course NZ and Australia where there up the front, leaning on each other snoring away, but it felt empty knowing the allies weren't there, keeping them awake with their talking and chatter. The hum of a car engine echoed faintly through the glass, so she peeked through the window from where she lay. America was carrying England bridal-style through the bus, as well as China slumped on Russia's shoulders. Germany pretended she was asleep, but not before seeing America and England give each other a quick peck on the lips before snuggling next to each other and falling asleep.

_so so sorry for not updating recently, as I have the worlds worst case of writers block. till we meet again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back with more of my junk XD If you have any ideas at all, please tell me! This chappie is dedicated to Tori Renne Carreido Vargas for the idea of a karaoke party! You are awesome! Prussia-awesome! And so is anyone who left a review of some kind and took the time to actually read this far! :D_

England breathed lightly In her sleep , aware of a sleeping form next to her. She gasped and sat bolt upright, gasping. Then she remembered. She sighed in relief. She ruffled America's hair, who was slightly snoring and her mouth was partially open. England hopped off the seat and stretched in her singlet and shorties, letting the sunlight catch her. She opened the bus door to find NZ and Australia playing a game of rugby. England chuckled at the sight of her cousin, NZ, tackle Australia into the grass.

"Oi! Thats cheating!" Australia yelled at her.

"Not if i say so!" NZ retorted back. England smiled, and tied up her waist length hair into two ponytails on the side of her head. "G'mornin' Iggy." America yawned lazily. England smiled back.

"So...how are you this morning?'"

"I'm very good, thank you." England replied. America nodded and took a seat on the steps of the bus, a blanket draped around her shoulders. Her blue singlet had 'HERO' stitched into it and she was wearing purple boyleg undies. "Wanna seat? The steps are warm this mornin'" England shrugged and walked over to the spot next to America.

"So, i guess we're an official couple now?"

"Yes, i guess so." The brit said, nuzzling America's shoulder with her forehead.

China and Japan were at the back of the bus, sipping green tea happily and whispering excitedly, which was quite rare, considering how they hated each other's guts.

"Like a couple of schoolgirls!" France said matter-of-factly, warming her hands on a cup of coffee. Russia threw a toilet paper roll at France's head. "Wasn't the basket right next to you, da?" France nodded and shoved it in the food basket next to him. Italy was snoring next to Germany, shifting in her sleep.

"Anyone got any ideas for the day?" Germany asked before he had a look at the front of the bus, to see England and America acting all lovey-dovey.

"they a couple?" Germany hissed into Russia's ear.

"They are, deeply." The Russian replied back softly. Japan's and China's screams of joy caused them all to look at the two. Japan smiled. "I know what we're going to do today!" she sang.

"This can't be good." England muttered while America facepalmed.

-LE TIME SKIP-

At around 8pm, the girls were impatiently waiting on the bus, as Japan and China took them to the 'mystery location'. "Heywhere are we going exactly?" Italy complained.

"For the alst time, you'll see in a few seconds!" hina whined back. A larger-than-life karaoke place loomed before them. Everybody on board the bus had their mouths hanging to the ground.

"Count me out, i'm terrible at singing!" Germany complained. Russia nodded in agreement.

"i bet Britain is bad at singing too!" france smirked/

"Hey! For your information i was in the church choir before you learned how to talk! You French frog!" England retorted back.

"guys! Please just shut the fuck up!" America commanded, getting in between the arguing countries.

"Girls." Germany sighed.

A few minutes later the gang of girls where at a singing booth, wwith England and France first to settle their little arguement. They couldn't agree on a song so they picked a random one.

"Aaawwww, couldn't we do something else?" England whined again as she saw the song starting to play. It was none other then baby, by Justin Bieber.

"Just go with it, i hate this song to." France nodded in sgreement.

The song started to get on the intro, and England replaced the mic, as well as france.

"I'm not singing this peice of shit!" England said.

"This song sucks!" France hated.

England pressed the end song button and picked another one. 'Johnny be good.'

"Wooooo-weeeee! I lave this song!" England cheered.

_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_

_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_

_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_

_But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell!_

England sang the song with ease, and Amerca was singing along too.

_Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode!_

England was on fire as she sang, her score broke the venue's record.

_His mother told him "Someday you will be a man,_

_And you will be the leader of a big old band._

_Many people coming from miles around_

_To hear you play your music when the sun go down_

_Maybe someday your name will be in lights_

_Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight.!"_

"YYYEEE-HAAAW!" England shouted at the end. Leaving France with an open mouth.

"Oh my god girl, that was AMAZING! How did you do that!?" America commanded.

"I've known that song for ages, woman!" England retorted.

"Hey! They say that Italian women are great singers, eh? Why dosn't Italy have a shot at it?" America suggested. Italy rubbed the back pf her head.

"I-I'm not very sure, i've never been that good at singing." Italy stammered.

"Italy, i've heard you sing before, and you're great at it, please sing for us." Germany said soothingly, causing Italy to brighten up.

"Veee~ You really think so Germany?" Itally squealed before picking up a mic. The song playing next was, 'One thousand years' by Christina Perri. Italy was visibly nervous and tugged at a few stray strands of hair.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

Italy started to sing softly, but continued to sing stronger and louder, Germany watched intently, marvelling at the talent her friend possessed.

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more._

Once Italy grew accumsted to the eyes trained onto her, she sang like a bird.

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer._

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more._

Italt finished softly, hardly believing she was singing, sober. The axis and Allies erupted into cheer. While Germany ran over to Italy with open arms and planted a kiss smack on the lips. Italy felt herself melt inside, somehow the lips felt so familiar, yet distant. '_What am I thinking?' _ Italy thought to herself and fought harder into the kiss.  
Eventually, Germany explored her mouth with her tongue while Italy didn't bother to even fight. America put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Having an epic-make-out-fun-time-in-frount-of-our-friends session?" America said distracting the two. Germany pulled apart and shrugged. France looked at the two dreamily and Russia was smiling, while China looked ready to puke. "Hey guys! Looks like Italy finally got laid!" America shouted rudely. Germany's eye twitched a bit before planting a peck on Italy's check. "Got ourselves an exhibitionist couple? Honhonhon." France whispered to England, only to get a hit on the shoulder back.

Germany had a restless sleep next to Italy that night. He kept on dreaming that he was a young boy, in a black coat, holding out a hand to a very young italy. Then a searing pain in the back of his heart as he saw him cry crystal tears. Germany awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, clutching her chest and panting. He saw Italy sleeping undisturbed next to her. "Italy, wake up." Germany said softly into Italy's hair. Germany looked out the window as he felt Iatly raise her head.  
"I am Holy Roman Empire."

_How you like it? Thank you Tori for all the great ideas you gave me and to anybody who took the time and energy to actually read to here! If you enjoyed please tell me and I'm accepting ideas as well! Till next time! :D_


	4. meh, more stuff

_And yet another chapter! Hooray! XD Shout out to anyone who took the time to read, review, follow and favorite! It really helps me out a lot and makes me write quicker! :D_

"Huh?" Italy said with a confused look on his face. "I had a boyfriend when I was younger, Holy Roma-" Italy trailed off, realizing what Germany had sad.  
"Italy, you are my long-lost love." Germany murmured softly.  
"HOLY ROME! I still love you! Forever and ever! With all my heart!" Italy cried out before giving Germany a hug. Germany felt a tear trickle down her face and returned with a hug.  
"Holy Rome, it's been so long. But you cannot forgive me! The pain was too much seeing you leave, so I vowed not to think of you again!" Italy cried, pushing Germany away and curling up into a little ball.  
Germany welled up in sadness seeing his love sad.  
"It's okay, memories hurt after all, and I couldn't even remember what my own childhood was!" At that, Italy laughed. "It's so good that we found each other, when we where right in reach the whole time!" Italy said, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, France?" Germany asked a few hours later, still in the bus. France nodded in his direction.  
"You are good at cutting hair, right?"  
"Of course, hon. why did you ask?" France replied. Germany showed her long, blond, plait.  
"I would like to have my hair cut short, if that's okay with you." France lit up at Germany's words.  
"Of course hon! And free of charge too!" France said delightedly and rummaged through her bag, pulling out and pair of scissors and a small hair towel. "Shall we begin?"

In a few minutes, France was busy cutting Germany's golden locks outside in the sun. "So what's going on with you and my little sister, hm?" France asked. Germany sighed with relief as a long plait fell down next to her.  
"Well…..it's complicated." Was all Germany could say. Snip, Snip. More bits of hair fell down her shoulders.  
"I heard you mention to Italy this morning that you were Holy Roman Empire."  
Germany stiffened. "W-what do you know about that? " Was all she could say.  
"Well, you should have seen Italy after you went to war. She was always so depressed it broke everyone's hearts. You know, she hasn't been this happy for years. Isn't it lovely seeing her smile truthfully?" France sighed. "Of course, now I have a little sister, but that's not the point. Anyway, why did you forget your own childhood?"  
Germany realized that he would have to spill out everything to the girl who was his love's sister. Awkward.  
"You see, I suffered from amnesia, and forgot." She spilled over.  
France was silent for a bit before adding, "I feel sorry for you. But how did you remember?"  
So Germany had to once again retell his dreams of Italy, HRE, and the tears. France placed a mirror in front of Germany's face. "How does it look?" France prompted. Germany loved the way her hair was now, short, tasseled, and slightly traced her jaw line.  
"Very good, thank you." France nodded and brushed off Germany's back with the towel.

-Le time skip-

"Hey dudes! Check this out!" America called out before pointing to her laptop.  
"What in the world?" England stammered as well as the other nations. On the screen, via Facebook, was Romano's profile. With a pic of her and Spain making out.  
"Vee? That's my sister!" Italy yelled out pointing to the screen.  
"I knew they were up to something!" France cheered.  
" Why would they do that on Facebook?" China muttered, facepalming.  
"Well I think it's cute!" Russia huffed. The other nations stood with their mouths open. Some facepalmed.

"How about we head down to the beach? Hm?" Italy suggested. The Axis shrugged their shoulders and reached for their bikinis. The Allies nodded and did the same. England was asking if anyone knew where her towel went, only to see it outside on the ground. America, who got dressed first, started up the bus and slowly drove out of the small, bush surrounded, patch of land. Within 5 minutes, they were at the beach. France noted to Germany that Russia an China were very close. But England didn't seem to care, as she was riding a snow white unicorn into the water, a flying, green rabbit also accompanied her. Russia encouraged China to hop into the water with her, and ended up dragging her gently into the shallows, hand in hand. Russia let her silvery locks fall over her shoulders and down her back.  
"It sparkles when it has water on it, aru." China said softly into Russia's hair. Russia gave her thanks with a kiss on the cheek. China blushed then kissed back. China leaned back into the shallow water, the water was crystal clear and shone in the afternoon sun. Russia loved the way China sighed deeply in the water, brown hair streaming at all sides of her her head with such a blissful look on her face.  
"Become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia queried, even though she already knew the answer.  
"Yes, aru."

The stars twinkled overhead as a blazing hot fire crackled. NZ got homesick and went home, while Australia continued to be with them. The gang of girls were sitting around the fire on logs, sitting in pairs with blankets wrapped around their shoulders. The newly acquainted couples leant against each other, leaving Japan and France the slightest bit jealous.  
"I'll be inside getting tea if anybody needs me." Japan announced getting up and gracefully walking over to the bus. She sighed as she closed the door and waited for the kettle to boil.  
"Jealous, much?" said France casually, making Japan jump.  
"Need anything?" Japan asked nervously.  
"I just need to get some things off my chest, that okay?" France retorted, leaning against the drivers seat. Japan nodded in reply.  
"I've always had a crush on England." Japan nearly spilt the tea she was pouring, and looked up with a surprised look on her face.  
"But, but how?" She asked in confusion. How could two nations, that completely hated each others guts, somehow spark love?!  
"I-it's complicated, I know what you're thinking. How could I love England when we fight all the time? The truth is, I've loved her ever since we were children. Every fight, I have enjoyed because it gave me a chance to hide my blush whenever I spoke to her. Every insult, I didn't care how she spat it out, but at least she was talking to me. Heck, I even asked her to marry me once because there was no-one else for me to love, nobody I truly loved apart from her. And it broke my heart when America kissed her, and accepted. I just played along, trying to act happy for them. But she couldn't see how much it hurt me, how much I died inside." France paused to let a few tears spill from her sapphire-blue eyes.  
"Now, she'll never know how her voice brought me joy, and how her face made me fell better whenever the world chose to break down around me. That determined look in her eyes that made me melt." France sniffed, letting tears flow like rivers down her face. "I'll never have her walk down the aisle with me." She collapsed in a heap, letting tears form a pool on the ground, her broken-hearted wails shattering the air around them. "I, love her, I love her, I love her." She cried out between sobs. Japan also felt her heartstrings tug and crouched down to give the broken nation a hug.  
"Let it out." Japan murmured as she hugged France.  
"I will always love her, no matter what."

_Wow. Just…wow. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner as I have been busy (as in crying myself to sleep with the Hetaoni orchestral score) and eating, sleeping, you know the drill XD anyway, this has to be the most saddest, most repetitive and repetitive thing I've ever wrote! So hopefully I will update sooner then last time! :D until them, see ya! XD_


	5. secrets unearthed

_Again again again. Welcome back! I'm so sorry that the last chapter touched on some very dark bases like with France pouring her whole heart out to Japan and if you didn't enjoy it, I'm sorry. It just felt like I HAD to write it up. Anyway, I'll try to be my usually strange, random, excessively random self. Enjoy._

France had never felt better in all the centuries she had been alive. Japan now had hold of her most biggest secret, and she was happy. Happy that someone had looked past her reputation and saw the desperate, silent cry for help inside. France woke up early, dawn barely over the horizon. She had never felt better in all her life.

France glanced at Russia and China. Russia had her arms wrapped around the smaller nation and was breathing softly into her hair. She sighed. France knew it was true love, something she had but couldn't use. Japan was also on the same path, happy being single living carelessly and freely. Australia was passed out on the first row of seats, a beer bottle clutched in her fist, and was snoring, a small line of dribble hanging from the corner of her mouth. Germany and Italy were in each other's embrace, their affectionate actions spoke louder than words. America and England, her first crush, happily reaching for America's warmth in her sleep, France now didn't mind that England was with somebody else, after all, who wouldn't fall for America's cheerful, loud personality and loyalty. And Japan, happily sleeping with a hand under her head, was always understanding, and despite that she didn't like to show her emotions, she had a heart that held more kindness and understanding then anyone she knew. France grabbed her towel and walked over to the make-shift shower, a few wooden poles in the ground with a camp shower hung over it as well as a shower curtain, and started to sing in Franch.  
"Good morning France." England muttered. France jumped and reached for her towel instinctively (did I mention the shower curtain was very short and tattered with nothing on the other walls?)  
"Ah….g-good morning England." France stuttered and blushed fiercely.  
"We ARE all female, you know?" England groaned. "Is there a line here? Anyone put 'first digs' on it?" She continued. France shook her head. And hung her towel up to cover the rest of the shower curtain.  
"I-is everything alright?" England asked pitifully "You're very much unlike yourself today." That was true. Usually France didn't mind being naked or skinny-dipping, heck, she could run around the mall yelling in the nude if she wanted to, (which she would have done if it hadn't been for England and China stopping her.) All because she was still madly devoted to England.  
"Nope, nothing at all." She said with a slight smile.

"Hey dudes! Anything planned for today?" America commented. "And England? Have you been in touch with the Pictonion Princess?" England shook her head in reply.  
"But I say, how about a picnic? We have been running around a lot today after all." England suggested, twirling her ponytails absent-mindedly.  
"Sounds good, I'm up for a day of eating!" America agreed.  
"You're always hungry." China pointed out. 

The place and weather was perfect for a day just to chillax and unwind. America and Russia were busy playing a game of football in a field, while the others were sitting in a small glade with sandwiches and coffee under the overhang of the trees and the birds.  
"So England, excuse me for being curious, but you never seem to mention any aspect worth remembering of your childhood, why is that?" Japan asked politely. England sighed and looked down.  
"Well there is actually nothing that food to remember in fact." She admitted before rubbing her neck in embarrassment.  
"At least, how come you always see mythical creatures and experiment with magic, I'd like to know." Japan continued.

"Well, my mother was a witch, as it had been in the family bloodline for as long as I can remember, and I inherited it from her. Sadly, there are cons as well. She was hanged when I was very young, and I was put ino the care of the church to, I dunno, hopefully cure me of my skills in magic, which failed, thankfully. So there has really been nothing much to it. I still faintly recalling mother telling me that when I become a young man, I would have kin blessed with magic, so our family would always have magic in our veins. But I was scared, what if my kin ended up like mother? I couldn't bear to see that happen to any of my kin." America and Russia stopped playing and came over to listen silently.  
"And America, that's why I was so motherly to you, and a bit overprotective, so that my family's fate wouldn't be yours."  
America dipped her head down in misery. And cupped her hands over her mouth in astonishment.  
"Iggy, I -I didn't know, sorry that I gave you such I hard time." She apoigised and threw herself at England's arms. England smiled and stroked her hair comfortingly.  
"Now it's like raising you all over again."

"Aw! That's so sad!" Italy cried out, before Germany gave her a hug and whispered comforting words to her. Russia held China close to her and China looked about to burst from being squeezed so hard by the Russian.

France was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up from the book she was reading on the bus.

"Wanna beer?" Germany asked, handing a bottle to her. France nodded and gulped it down greedily. Russia and America were around a laptop, three-way Skyping Canada and Belarus, with the occupints of the bus crowding round.

"Show me your tits, sister!" Belarus screeched, Russia looked like she was about to cry.  
"No! No! No!" He cried back to a very unsatisfied Belarus. So she (thankfully) logged off. France put down her book and took a peek at the laptop screen. America's sister. France saw Canada and gave a quick wave.

'God she's cute.' She thought before pushing away the thought.  
"Hey France! How are you today?" Italy came over and sat in the seat next to her. France smiled at her little sister.  
"Oui, quite good." France replied back with her trademark smile.  
"I'm glad that you're happy, you should be." She said before curling up into a tight ball and falling asleep.

China got up at dawn, with a yawn. She stretched her arms over her head before flopping back down on the seats.  
"Hn, awake already, da?" Russia asked drowsily, who she was sleeping next to.  
"Yeah, I always wake up around this early, aru." She retorted, and got up to get some breakfast. From where she was, she could see Italy and Germany deep in sleep, America and England snoring softly, and Japan dozing on her side. France was singing in the makeshift shower outside. China chewed on a cookie and hopped outside.  
"Morning, whoever is out there." France called out behind the curtain.  
"Good morning, aru." China responded wearily, and sat on the steps, taking in the morning breeze.  
"AAARRGH! SPIDER!" She heard from the bus and jumped and turned around. America was in a corner with a newspaper above her head and smashed it against the spider, which looked very dangerous and big. She grinned as she picked up the newspaper again and saw that the spider was completely flattened.  
"Heh, job done!" She chuckled childishly, while England groaned.  
"And you woke me up, sweetie pie." She said with a kiss to the cheek as she fumbled around for her glasses. America blushed and smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. France was secretly watching from the shower at the two gazing into each others eyes. She smiled at the couple, happy that they had fallen in love.

_Just an ultra short chappie as I couldn't get this outta my head! XP So this is, well, just a little filler :P And a HUGE shout-out to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited, and to YOU for reading this far! I couldn't have done it without you! :D till next time! Oh, and I'm still taking requests of couples! :D _


	6. Dont worry, this chappys crazy

_Y'know what? I'm starting to actually enjoy sitting on my butt for 5 hours every day writing! XD lol it's true, and I already enjoyed it. So anyway- enjoy. Thanks for reviewing, faving, following etc. you guys are Prussia-awesome! And I can't thank you enough! I'm still taking requests so if you want a chara or shipping to be in this fic PLEASE tell me so! :D enjoy._

_Do not read this fic without sunglasses as to exposure to the awesomeness shown here your eyeballs will melt as well as your head. Enjoy._

_(LOL! I had to put this in! I'm so annoying aren't i? XD)_

"Hey France, dude? You may needa check up on Britain. She's acting kinda strange today." American asked. The girl gang were outside, lazing in the morning sun at 8am but England was still on the bus. America gestured over to the bus. France sighed and walked over but inside, she was screaming with joy.  
"England? You okay?" France asked considerately and sat down at the foot of the 'bed'.  
England groaned, slightly with pain, and pulled the blanket up over her head

."Hey, France. Bit under the weather today." She moaned.  
"England, I can tell when something's not right, I've known you for that long, you know." France said and crossed her arms. Man England was sometimes a pain for not accepting help, afraid it may make her look weak.  
"Fine, it's my period." She muttered with defeat.  
"You poor th-"  
"You know what this means as well right? We've also changed on the inside too, not just in appearance."

France gaped for a bit before saying that England was right, for once.

France slowly closed the bus door and told everyone not to piss England off today as it's now completely fatal. Mostly everyone knew why. Italy was also in a shitty mood to day, grumbling under her breath. Germany mouthed to France that it was suicide with Italy today as well. America sighed inwardly.  
"My Sister is coming over for around 5 days! Everyone okay with that?"  
The group smiled and shrugged their shoulders.  
"It has been a while since we last saw Canada, isn't it?" England sighed, resting her head on America's shoulder. France noted to herself that she must get to know Canada better.

The next morning, France woke with a start as she heard banging on the bus door, accompanied by America running along the bus aisle.

"Hey Canada! How are ya sis?" America greeted her sister with a hug.  
"Oh, um, i'm doing just fine." Canada responded back shyly. She had a small bag with her and her bear, Kimajiro. France sat up and took a look at Canada. She was beautiful. She loved the way she blushed whenever someone talked to her, and her shyness was too adorable to ignore, not to mention the curl on the side of her blond-orange hair, purple eyes that shone blue in darker light, and glasses. Yep, the one definitely for France. France smiled and waved at Canada before getting up to greet her.  
"Hey Canada, you just arrived, oui?" Canada knew a little French so she replied back, yes. England got up next to greet Canada and broke the news that her and her sister were a couple. Canada gasped and gave them a hug, saying how proud she was of them both.  
Silently, France envied them and worked out a plan to make Canada hers.

The other couples each had their turns of giving Canada a hug. Japan walked over with France and stretched their arms out for hugs.  
"The singles need love too!" France teased and nearly blushed as she gave Canada a hug. Breathing in her scent, she smelt of maple, wood, and grasses by rivers and lakes. Her eyes closed in contentment. As much as she wanted to stay, she let go.  
"breakfast anyone?" America suggested as she turned on the kettle. England sighed and crawled back to bed grumbling something about America under her breath. Germany decided to stay in bed until everyone was out (strangely enough) and curled up in pain although she hated showing any signs of weakness. Japan was sympathetic, as she knew it had to bad for the nation showing any weakness, and sat next to her and gave her back a rub comfortingly.

France was surprised at how calmly Canada took nearly everything, was always shy and quiet, and how hardly everyone didn't seem to notice her. England waved her hand in front of France's face.

"Hellooooo? Anyone in there?" England droned before France snapped out of daydreaming.  
"Catch!" France heard from the other side of the bus, but it was too late, as a roll of toilet paper smashed into her head. Man that Russian could throw something soft as a teddy bear, and it would be a brick. She could throw a flower, and it would be a brick. France sighed and dropped it in the basket next to her seat. Now, back to creepily staring at Canada all day.  
"You like her, da?" Russia asked, to which France jumped, as she didn't even notice the Russian sit down next to her.  
"W-why do you ask?" She stammered.  
" Whenever you look at her, you get a look in your eyes that I've seen many times before, love." She didn't expect those words from Mother Russia. France hung her head in defeat.  
"So what, if i do?"

A few hours later... 

Canada wondered what a madhouse you get whenever you stuff the Axis and Allies in a bus together. America was left to lick her wounds, as she found out the hard way, that what's scarier then Germany in a bad mood? Germany in a bad mood on her period. Still, she had to admit it WAS kinda funny seeing her sister get completely clobbered. One thing still nagged at the back of her mind, whenever she turned to look at France, she always saw the French woman quickly turn around in surprise and do something else. Which was a pity, since Canada couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

_So here's another chappie. Due to the unsurpassable amount of requests for Frcanada, (thank you to everyone who said that!) I'm gonna include a ton of it in the next chapter, as I also feel sorry for France, being forever alone, so it's a great opportunity to give her more laaaave! Till next time! :D_


	7. Ton of Fracanada!

_Next chappie, and this time I'll put the Nordic5 in XD I might also put in some SuFin, as I'm a complete sucker for those two x) enjoy._

Canada groaned as she woke up, she shouldn't have had a 'sisterly' drink with her sister, man how can America drink a lot without getting drunk?! Poor Canada didn't know.  
"Mornin' sis." America groaned from the opposite seats next to England.  
"How 'ya doing?"  
"Headache." Canada replied back shyly as she reached for her supply of headache pills.

_Last night:_

"Just one drink?" America pleaded with her siaster. Canada sighed.  
"I-I guess just one won't hurt." She finally gave in. Before she knew it, bittersweet liquid was flowing freely down her throat.  
_Some time later:  
_"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The other nations around Canada cheered on. She grasped a shot, chocolate and orange liquor, her fortyith shot. She held her fists above her head in triumph, to the cheers and yells of the nations. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt bile rising in her throat. She doubled over and ran outside the bus as fast as she could run, then puked right next to the shower.

_End of flashback._

Canada nodded, memories flowing back into her head.  
"Ha Ha Ha! You got so smashed last night!" America teased lightly and patted her back. Canada smild weakly and blinked slowly.  
"You okay Mattie?" France casually sat down next to her and rubbed her back in comfort, something she was good at doing. As she saw Canada become less tense beneath her hand, she gave a reassuring smile and left to boil the jug. Russia got up from where she was with China, China was slightly disturbed and tried to reach for Russia's warmth. Russia smiled.  
"Rest, my love." She whispered into China's ear, to which she did. "Hows everyone this morning, da?" Russia inquired cheerfully. England yawned and woke up, lifting her head.  
"Good, because my hero is right here with me." She said sweetly, and gave America a kiss on the cheek.  
"Kol story bro." Russia replied and threw her a teabag, followed by a plastic mug. England got the teabag, but not the mug.  
"Ow! You git!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head, to which Russia just chuckled. France tutted and grabbed the jug of boiled water, and poured England some tea. Germany was the next to wake up.  
"Mornin'" She droned. Italy was startled by her lack of heat so she also got up. Japan was in the shower outside, humming a soft tune. Germany crouched under the roof hatch and jumped up and somehow managed to get up in one shot.  
"Shit, ya don't wanna be against her in battle, eh?" America quoted, oblivious that she had once, in World War 2.

France was stuck in thought, staring at Canada from the other side of the bus.  
"Outside, now. We needa talk." America said firmly at France, snapping er out of the blue. Great, now France had to admit to her crash's SISTER that she loved her twin.  
"You've been staring at my sister with that weird expression on your face ever since she came here, a few days ago. And if you're thinking of anything kinky, hurt one hair on my sister and I'll have my foot up your ass!" America said, trying to sound angry, but France could easily see the fear in her eyes. France sighed,  
"Have you ever loved someone, you wanted so badly to be yours, but couldn't?" France said, this was now a 99.9% chance of tears spilling for sobbing girls. Sobbing girls=completely fucked.  
"Weeeeell, no. I cant say that I have." America admitted.  
"I have. Someone just out of reach but couldn't have, someone you have loved ever since you first laid eyes on her, someone that when you're about to give up on hope and you think you'll fall into darkness, some that made you keep on fighting inside because everything you do and ever do was dedicated to her, someone who haunts your dreams even after you've ceased to excist, someone you love with all your heart." France paused, and looked at America, who was close to tears.  
"That person, was England."

"I'm so sorry, i-I didn't know!" America sobbed. France felt a stab of sympathy.  
"I-it's okay, she doesn't love me back, at least not in the way I do." France whispered.  
"Why did you have to suffer?" America cried out and gave her a hug. Teardrops spilt over her eyes and onto France's shoulder.  
"I request, one thing. I have chosen someone else, someone to be with forever. That is your sister, Canada. So please, will she be mine?" France pleaded.  
America turned to look at her and rested her hands on France's shoulders.  
"Yes! Just please, keep her safe, don't let anyone else hurt her!" She replied happily. Thank god they were out of earshot outside the camp.

England and America went out for a while, and came back with the Nordics.  
"Hey guys! Look what we got!" England called out. The Nordic five waved to the group and exchanged hugs, they were also female, unsurprisingly. Germany climbed down and shook hands with them all.  
"Meet my wife, Finland."  
"Erm, I'm actually a guy but in this current situation, I'll let it slide." Finland responded to Sweden's remark.  
"So… anything going on at the moment?"

_Flashback_

"WOO-HOO!"  
"ALRIGHT!"  
"FUCK YEAH!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"  
England and America were peacefully chatting in a café over coffee and tea, when this catastrophe butted 'round the corner. Five girls, partying in a van, (probably hijacked off Norway) were screaming and yelling out loud, hanging out the windows of the car (excepted for Norway as she was driving drunk).  
"Holy shit! America, how in the bloody world did the Nordics show up here!?" England seemed to be petting a unicorn, before leaping onto it's back and flying in the direction of the Nordics, much to the confusion of the patrons at the café.  
"Hey guys! It's me! England!" England yelled out.  
"Wait, so you're dreaming too?!" Iceland shouted out.  
"Hell no! this is real guys! Lemme on!" She called out before steering her unicorn over the back of the bus and jumping down via the roof hatch.  
"Whew! That was easy, I'll explain everything once Norway stops driving like a drunk."  
"She is."

_End of flashback. XD_

Norway collapsed onto the bus in a heap.  
"At Least I wasn't the only one." Canada joked to herself. Canada felt a bit shy and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly in the morning. About a few more hours till sunset. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sweden groping Finland.  
"Hey, they are real!"  
"Please stop! That hurts!" Finland complained. Canada sighed at the couple, and how despite their differences, how they managed to get along (usually) so well. Something else, she swore she could see Russia and China making out in the shower, thankfully with clothes on. Also, Germany and Italy were sitting a few seats down from her, Germany affectionately tucking a bit of hair behind Italy's hair, noting how their actions spoke louder then words. As well as her sister, America, and England. Even through their pasts still haunt them forever, they saw love in each other. Then there was Japan, happy, carefree, and single. She didn't mind about not having a special somebody and lived life to its fullest. And France. As for France, she felt pity for the poor soul, who flirted with beautiful women but being forever alone, constantly rejected because of his reputation. She hoped that France would have a lover to be with him, for eternity.

Canada looked outside the bus window. Sunset. The bus was loud with the partying of a group of girls trying to do a conga line up and down the bus, drinking their hearts out. She looked up and saw the bus hatch slightly open. Taking her chance to get away from al the noise, she climbed up and sat down on the white, rounded surface of the bus, and stared at the sunset. 

France stared at the leaving Canada, and fought the urge to follow her. '_wait France, wait for the moment.'_ She bite her nail in frustration until the sun had completely disappered from sight, and the stars were twinkling with the moon. She ate a little to pass the time, and joined in the party, loud music blasting her eardrums raw. After about half an hour, she saw the sun, barely a strip on the sea. She excused herself and started to climb.  
"Wait, France, I want to say thank you. For me and for Canada, good luck!" America wished France, who nodded in reply. She slowly opened the hatch and saw Canada, looking lonely staring at the bush which had little flecks of light shining over it, whereas on the other side, a sparkling sea was reflecting the few early stars and the last ray of sunshine, and the sky was painted purple and pinkish-gold. Kimajiro was sleeping soundly at Canada's feet.  
"Canada?" France asked. Canada jumped in surprise and turned to look.  
"Oh it's you, nearly gave me a heart attack." She said quietly. France smiled and took a seat next to her, closing the hatch behind her.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Canada said softly and rested her chin on her knees.  
"It is." France replied back, though she wanted to say _not as beautiful as you. _ France stole a glimpse of Canada. Her sea-blue eyes looked like the sea on a summers day, and her hair was orange and blond, like a sunset.  
"It's been a long day, right?"  
Canada's question took France by surprise.  
"Why do you say that?"  
Canada sighed and leant down a bit.  
"Nobody to spend the hours of your life with, it gets quite lonely, y'know? Seeing everyone around you in love, I get jealous, I admit." Canada tried desperately not to blush at her crush.  
"I admit it does, and I'm not sure the person I like would like me back. It saddens me when that happens…" France trailed off.  
"Canada, I know this may sound crazy." France started, staring at the stars and the moon twinkling above her, loving the way Canada's eyes and glasses sparkled with starlight.  
"But I love you."  
Canada was taken aback, just what she wanted to hear, and she did.  
"I love you too!" Canada said and planted a kiss onto France's lips. They both closed their eyes and let it hold for a few moments, as it was Canada's first kiss after all, with the stars glittering, and the moon like a bright disc in the sky. They both pulled back slightly for air, before closing the space between them again.

America watched from the other side of the bus, in a tree a fair distance away, silent as a shadow, and looked at her sister and France.  
"You've done well Canada, you've done well."

_Yay! They got together! :D Sorry if you were waiting and waiting and waiting for this but here it is! Any shippings you want? Just ask me! And a biiiig shout out to whoever read this far, faved, reviewed, and followed! Thank you as you guys are so awesome! :D till next time!_


	8. Woo-hoo! finally updated!

_And boom, I'm back. I have no idea how long this will take so, yeah, I'll be writing a lot more as I have a lot of ideas in the back of my head I can't get off my you are wondering why America wanted France and Canada to be together, it's because America knew that her sister had a big crush on France ;). Storytime. Also I just downloaded Hetaoni so don't be surprised if I don't update soon XD._

Japan got up, feeling refreshed, and looked around the bus. China and England got up before her, and were sitting chatting outside.  
"Good morning everyone." She greeted, leaning in the doorway of the bus.  
"Mornin'"  
"Good morning, aru."  
Japan smiled and sat down next to them, taking in the morning light and miniscule dewdrops on the grass.  
"Any plans for today?" England suggested, sipping her cup of tea.  
"Should we wait and decide with the others? Aru." China put her thoughts in. The others nodded in agreement. Japan went back to the bus and boiled the jug, noticing the Nordic five all sleeping together, like one big family. She sighed, they look kinda cute like that.  
"Japan? You up?" America sighed groggily from where she slept. "How's my sister?"  
japan couldn't help but smile at the close relationship between the sisters. America looked in the seats behind her and saw France with her arms wrapped around Canada in a warm, loving embrace.  
"Aw! They look so cute together!" America whispered softly to Japan who was also looking next to her. To which she just nodded in reply.  
"I hope they have a happy ending." America said.  
"I agree."

Soon, when the sun was high, nobody did anything but talk about random things on their minds.  
"Hm, wonder what happens if we get preggers, and then we turn back? That'll be hilarious!" America joked.  
"You want to try it out? I'm not the one getting preggers!" England joked back. "hey China! You're old, you must know something about this!" England joked again, rolling on the floor in laughter.  
"HEY! I'm not THAT old! I'm only 4,000!" China retorted. "And yes, but it would have to be a caesarean. Possible, but highly unlikely." That caused everyone to become a bit uneasy.  
"And, how do you know all this?" Russia asked her girlfriend.  
"I'm good at healing and delivered more young then I can count, so I have had to do that before, once. Aru." Everyone looked at her with a dumbstruck expression.  
"And holy shit." America muttered absentmindedly.

"Hey Canada, what happens when I pull your curl?" France asked Canada on the bus roof again. Canada blushed.  
"Y-you do not want to know." She replied shyly.  
"Why? What happens?" France pushed further.  
"I end up kissing you, and all that jazz." Canada said. "My sister once did that, so I pulled hers, the results weren't pretty." France, out of curiosity pulled it. Canada gave France a massive smooch that sent her blushing like crazy. Canada released after a few seconds.  
"I should pull your curl more." France chuckled.

England trudged back inside, and flopped down onto the 'bed', her ponytails coating her back.  
"So, tired." She mumbled.  
"Aw cheer up! After all, I am your hero!" America jeered, and planted a kiss onto Englands cheek.  
"I'll be sleeping next to you then." America smiled and shifted England so she was on her side. America, seizing her chance, wrapped her arm's around England's frame.  
"G'night."  
"You too love."

"Hey everyone! Wanna come clubbing with us tonight?" America suggested.  
"Oh! Sounds like fun!" Italy gasped with excitement.  
"Great! So that's three of us, anyone else wanna tag along?"  
The Nordics all looked at each other before nodding and following Italy to the door.  
"Well, since all of you are going, I might as well go to, da?" Russia commented and smiled, holding her hand out for China. The others also shrugged shoulders and tagged along with America.  
Soon, everyone was at a club, drinking cocktails and martinis. Loud music blasted from the speakers from the other side of the room, and a dancer in a cage was pouring water over herself, to the cheers of te the men.  
"We should have come on ladies night." France muttered. Nobody did anything that night nut got drunk from one-to-many martinis.

The gang of girls all ended up sleeping in till noon and waking up with headaches and hangovers (except Japan as she didn't drink anything).  
"Oooo0o0o0o0o, I haven't had one this bad since 1954." England whined and rubbed her head.  
"Really? I haven't had one this bad since last week!" France scoffed and retorted.  
"I say we stay in bed all day, I know I am." China murmured over to France and England.  
"Works for me."  
"I've got to agree with the frog for once don't i?" England complained before hitting the hay again, France fell on her bed like a sack of shit.

Italy woke up to the sound of England puking in a bucket, with America next to her, rubbing her back up and down.  
"T-think I've had too much." England stammered and wiped her mouth with a tissue.  
"Ve~, you alright England?" Italy spoke up with concern.  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." She retorted. Italy nodded reluctantly and started twirling her brown hair with a finger.  
"Dude? How come you're not as sick as us? And you drank more than I did!" America asked with awe.  
"Ve~? I'm used to it!" She said, thank Germany reached for her and dragged her back to the bed.  
"Should we talk until the others wake up?" America whispered in a soft voice.  
"Ve~? Sounds great!" Italy replied eagerly.  
_Some time later…._  
" And so she's like, 'I am soooo not gonna get married! I'm single!' And guess what? One year later, she did!" America laughed with Italy.  
"Ve! Funny! That reminds me, I wonder how my sister is going?"  
"Yeah, didn't she and Spain do a few dates last time we checked? Next thing you know, she'll be denying she ever set eyes on Spain, eh?"  
"Ve~, she usually does. But then, when you turn away, they'll be all over each other again! She's always been tough, especially to Spain, so it's a wonder how they fell in love, ve~?" Italy pondered. America was silent for a little bit, lost on thought.  
"You're right! But I can't help thinking. How long have they been together? As you never know, they could have been under our noses the whole, entire time!" America proclaimed.  
"Ve! But, how could I ask my sister how long they've been together? As I might seem rude?"  
An awkward silence passed over for a bit.  
"Hm, true that." America broke the silence.

_So here it is! As usual, I have not a clue how long this will take but this is so far the longest story I have ever written! :D So I will try to keep updating as I'm writing this at around 4 in the morning and I've done that for about every chapter (which I love doing! XD), and all thanks to the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites I've been getting! Thank you all so much, and my heart goes out to all of you! Till next time! :D_


	9. short chappie D:

_Phew that's over with, and finally I have a new chappie! XD This is the longest time I haven't updated so I'm really happy I found time to write this, yay! 'ere we go!_

France and Canada were snickering and giggling, leaning over the back of their bus seats staring at the scene on front of them. France got out her camera and was taking pictures for later (and maybe to post on Twitter.) England yawned and tried to get up. Her eyes widened as she saw America, still sleeping, on top of her. England immediately sat bolt upright, waking up America.  
"Wha-?" America groaned before she realized the situation.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRGHGHRRRRRR!"  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIEIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
They screamed in unison. France lost it and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"And even better, I got it all on camera!" She spluttered and leaned back, hitting her head on the seat behind her and fell on the floor, laughing her ass off.  
"You alright?" Canada said in between giggles, staring at the blond on the floor.  
"Hehheh… I'm alright!" She retorted, though she couldn't take any of them seriously.

"Yeah well, this is kinda awkward, so America, could you be a gentlewomen and please get off me?" England asked as politely as she could.  
"Oops, sorry dude." America said blushing and flopped down next to England. They both began to blush uncontrollably.

"Well, at least I'M still innocent!" England proclaimed staring at France.  
"And I think I'm still innocent too." America added, looking extremely embarrassed.  
"Erm, I'll go take a shower." England sighed awkwardly, breaking the (awkward) silence.

England hummed a tune to herself in the shower before she saw a little mint-green rabbit with feathered wings hover down to her.  
"Flying mint bunny? How did you find me?! Sorry I didn't get to tell you I was taking a holiday!" England gasped and reached out for her beloved friend, but it was (awkward_-I_ _just HAVE to keep on using the same word all fruking over this chappie-)_ as she was taking a shower buck naked.  
"I bought the others here too!" The bunny squeaked. It only took England to realise the situation.  
"And who's this pretty lady we have here?" Captain Hook smirked.  
"I'm still the same old England as before, you know, and don't you forget it!" England retorted, though she meant it in good humour. Meanwhile, America was seeing the whole scenario from the bus windows.  
"Is it just me, or is she talking to imaginary friends?" France uttered with confusion.  
"Yep, I need to get her checked." America sighed and face palmed.

"Hey America? Why did you take me for a walk all the way into the woods?" England asked flatly.  
"Because…..there's something I found the other day that I thought you might like to see!" America retorted in excitement.  
"C'mon!" America squealed like a fangirl and grabbed England's hand tightly before running as fast as she could.  
"Hey! *puff* Could *pant* you *huff* slow down *puff* a little?" England panted as she was basically dragged by an over excited America to this so-called 'Amazing Place'.  
"Britain! Look up!" America grinned and lifted the Brit's chin up slightly to a wonderful sight. A little glade with small willow trees were overhanging in a canopy shape, a little river gurgled over nearby rocks, and a cliff top overlooked the sea.  
"Wow….now tell me, why didn't I notice this before?" England breathed.

"HA! Because you didn't!" America joked giving her a light shove into the shade of the trees.  
"You wanker." England said affectionately and gave America a kiss.

_A few days later –I think-,_

"Gah, what's wrong with my head?" England moaned before sliding open the bus window and puking out a bucketful.  
"Fucking hell." Germany muttered and handed England more pills. "It's been like this every morning!" America though for a bit before it dawned on her.  
"Um America? I think I needa tell ya something." England stated.  
"I think I might be a touch pregnant."

_And so here we go, hope you liked and sorry if it's getting a bit repetive as im running out of ideas, and that explains the USUK lovechild shit. XD So if you have an idea, I don't care how crazy it is, please tell me! :D till next time, and this will be concluding soon! XD_


	10. Happy (heta) families! XD

_Wham bam, thank you ma'am! This story has been an awesome ride and I am so happy (running-down-the-street-naked-and-screaming kin of happy XD about how much recognition it has got! Sadly, this fic will be coming to a close soon, but not until I've stopped dreaming! I have a bit of writers block so sorry for my crazy, insane ideas so please, keep 'em coming! Storytime! XD_

"Okay, now how the fuck is that possible?" America said with confusion. England only puked back.  
"I could try to use my magic to have an abor-"  
"NO! Please keep our kin!" America interrupted, giving England a hug back. England had an idea at that very moment.  
"Hey love? On the day we turned, where did you wake up?"  
"Under a pile of garbage and beer cans, why?"  
England, feeling very clever with herself, tapped the side of the seat.  
"And why do you want to know all of this?" America sighed.  
"Because I woke up on the floor, and since you were coated with beer cans and shit, maybe it didn't affect you as much, it only changed your appearance!" America was confused for a moment.  
"Holy shit! Iggy! You're a genius!" America cried out, giving England a hug.  
"What can I say? I'm British." England joked back.

"Hey everyone! England's pregnant!" America called out to the other nations outside.  
"Congrats! But how?"  
"Awesome! Can I be an uncle?"  
"When did you find out? Aru?"  
England was taken aback at the congrats she was getting, so she blushed and shied away, something out of her nature.  
"So, what are you going to do with it?" Japan asked politely.  
"Well…America wants to keep it so if she wants to keep it, I will." She said with a smile. At that moment, the Pictionion Princess appeared in a flash of blinding light.  
"It's about time!" America muttered.  
"Sorry for the delay in the curing, but we have a cure so you can all turn back to normal. And I'm sorry if you didn't take your new bodies as much or if they were altered." The princess apologized.  
"Um, can I please be delayed for around 9 months?" England spoke up with a slight blush. The princess nodded.  
"You are with young, I see." She stated. England's jaw dropped to the ground.  
"And how do you know?"  
"I can see life everywhere, you know."  
England blushed and stared at the ground.  
"Well, if England is going to hold it off for 9 months, I will too!" France spoke up.  
"And I will as well darling!" America agreed.  
"If they are, I will too, da?"  
"I agree."  
"I do, aru."  
"Ve~! Me too!"  
"Ur, fine."  
"We'll delay it until the baby is born!" Canada announced.  
"Then it is decided!" The princess claimed before departing as fast and sudden as she came.

England was taking a shower in the evening when her mythical friends popped in for a visit.  
"We heard the news! Congratulations!" Hook yelled out from a fair distance before walking over.  
"Why thank you!" England retorted back.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Flying mint bunny squeaked next to her shoulders. England shrugged her shoulders in reply. A bluebell faerie flapped it's blue wings and threaded more flowers into England's hair.  
"Soon enough, ye' won't be able to walk anymore!" Hook joked again, to which England acted offended. The rabbit squeaked a few words into her ear and flapped it's wings into the trees above.  
"What'd it say?" Hook questioned, as he began to mount a unicorn.  
"That my kin will be blessed with magic and the ability to see you guys."

Canada leaned on France's shoulder, admiring the view of the sea.  
"So, looks like my sister gets the family she always wanted." Canada mentioned quietly.  
"Oui, she'll be a good father." France replied wistfully. Canada blinked a few times.  
"Wouldn't it be nice, to have a few children running over the house, a happy family to live for…" Canada trailed off.  
"So you're jealous of America aren't you?" Canada nodded at France's statement.  
"I would love a family, do you?"  
France was silent for a moment, staring at the sea in thought.  
"Yes, I would love to have to have a family with you, but how? America was an exception, with her under the shit and all, so she only changed in appearance." France added with disappointment.  
"S-still worth a shot, right?"  
France nodded and gave Canada a few playful kisses on her cheeks.  
"Oui!"

"Ring her! Ring her! RING HER!" The nations cheered around Italy and America, who were staring at a cellphone, wondering to ring up Romano to ask how long her and Spain had been together. Italy shrugged and picked it up.  
"Everyone! Quiet!" China hushed.  
_Breeeeep! Breeeeeep! Bree-  
_"Urm, hello? Romano fucking Vargas here." Romano answered, good thing that the phone was on speaker do the nations could hear.  
"Ve~! It's your sister!" Italy giggled along with the other nations.  
"Oh hey sis! So what do ya want?"  
"I just want to ask, how long have you and Spain been together?"  
Silence from the other end of the phone, and some of the allies were already placing bets.  
"3 years."  
The bus was filled with the screaming of excited girls.  
"3 FUCKING YEARS!"  
"I BLOODY KNEW IT!"  
"OMIGOD! NJFNHDSFHHEREHFIBBVBHASDFFNJF"  
Were just some of the screams.  
"Oi! You set me up didn't you?" Romano growled at the other end of the phone.  
"Fuck, since everyone now knows I guess I'll have to tell you guys this as well."  
The bus was silent again, surprisingly.  
"Baby is due in 6 months, don't ask me how it was even possible." Romano sighed with defeat. Italy was so surprised that she didn't say anything either.  
"What? Oh don't tell me you are too! If you are, I swear to god I'll kick potato bastards lily-white-ass u-"  
"No no no no! You've got it all wrong! I'm still plain old virgin pure!" Italy laughed.  
"Weeeeell, good to know. Catch ya later, and potato bastard better not fuck you up!" Romano threatened down the phone.  
"Is she like this all the time?" Russia queried.  
"Oh si! She's always in a bad mood!"  
The Allies all facepalmed.

_So I will make a few more families if I get enough requests for one.  
Also, polltime!, should England's baby be a boy or a girl? You decide! :D  
till next time. XD_


	11. Surprise! Surprise!

_Andddddd, here I am, I present to you the shit I give XD If you noticed, I changed the rting from K+ to T because of my cuss mouth XD so yay! Happy heta families, as I'm a complete _sucker_ for heta families X)__and expect a lot of it soon__! _ Story time.

Canada got up early in the morning, and quickly took a pregnancy test from her pocket and walked out to the forest as far away as she could, without getting the others up. She took one look at it, and sighed, expecting a disappointing result. She warily took it and nearly screamed out loud as it tested positive. She nearly cried and blinked back tears of joy. Just to be sure it wasn't a fluke she took another one, positive again! Canada smiled and shoved them in a plastic bag into her pocket. She ran as fast as she could up to the bus and slowly opened the door.  
"France, wake up darling." Canada whispered into France's ear.  
"Mon ami, good morning, what is is?"  
"I tested, I'm pregnant!"  
France reached up and gave Canada a hug.  
"I'm so proud of you, love!"

Over breakfast, England and America seemed to be discussing something until England spoke up.  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow, so my baby will be born in Britain, I hope you guys are okay with that."  
Everyone was silent for a little bit before smiling and nodding.  
"I hope I made the right choice." England sighed.  
"You made the right choice! And that I know for sure!" America said and gave her lover a hug. England smiled softly. America curiously stared at Italy, who was on a cell[phone, clearl;y in a panicked state. Italy nodded vigorously before hanging up her phone.  
"I-I got to go back to Italy, my sister's in labour!" She exclaimed and started to panic.  
"Holy shit! You mean right now!?" England gasped. To which the Italian nodded quickly. Italy ran to the back of the bus and grabbed her suitcase, she ran outside and gave Germany a quick kiss good-bye before running to the main road to look for a fast enough taxi.

Italy stared at her watch, 30 minutes passed with out a taxi in sight. She was just about to give up hope before she heard rock music blasting out of a bus too familiar.  
"Hey Italy! You need a hand!?" Germany shouted out of the front window, waving her lover down.  
"Hey Germany! You came too!" Italy cried out before waving the bus of girls down. America heaved open the heavy metal door and beckoned the nation in.  
"Hey guys! Ve~ thanks for saving my butt!" She thanked.  
"Hey no prob dude! Always willing to help a friend in need, after all, I'm the Hero!" America nudged Italy's shoulder happily.  
"Shouldn't we get driving now?" Russia asked.  
"Ve~ let me drive! After all, I'm the fastest one here!" Italy gasped and shoved America out of the drivers seat and revved the engine a few times.  
"Hold on to your seats!" Japan yelled, as the (maybe sober) nation sped down the motorway at 60 miles an hour like a drunk, even though she wasn't.

_Somewhere in Finland..._

_Finland leaned on her love, Sweden's, shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment. Sweden smiled down at her love through her glasses, which were reflecting the afternoon sun. Soon. She patted Finland's belly, round with young and smiled. Soon. A family to call her own. Just like they always wanted. All of it, in her grasp, with a few more months to go. Soon, very soon indeed._

Italy was anxiously staring out of the plane window, next to Germany and the Allies behind them. 1 more hour till landing. She drummed her fingers on her armrest and gulped. Germany rubbed her shoulder in comfort.  
"Anything bothering you?" Germany asked softly. Italy gulped.  
"I'm worried, for Romano, Spain, my niece or nephew, I'm worried about everything!" She exclaimed with a shuddering breath.  
"Why don't you try to take a nap? It'll make the journey faster." Japan suggested. Italy slumped down in her seat and closed her eyes, though it's hard to let sleep catch you in its clasp when there is so much on your mind.

"Wake up Italy, wake up!" America shouted into Italy's ear, causing her to flinch and curl up into a tight ball.  
"Time to see that sister of yours!" Russia said cheerily, probably looking forward to hearing Romano scream.  
"Double 07 lets go!" England yelled before grabbing the bags off the overhead lockers and beckoning everyone down the hallway. Even with a belly that was around the size of a soccer ball, she could run pretty fast, so that the others had no choice but to chase after her.  
"England, what's with the rush? Aru?" China questioned in a confused state as to why the Brit was rushing so fast in such a state. England turned to the other end of the plane, where the nations where piling out in a flurry of limbs and bodies, with something that sent them reeling.  
"Something's wrong! I can feel it!"

_And I'm such a biatch for leaving a cliffhanger at such a crucial sceen, oh and by the way, the poll for what the gender of England's baby is, is now closed! Thank you for voting if you did! :D Next chappie will be up soon! Till next time._


	12. boo-hoo cry cry

_BOO-YAAH! HERE IT IS! Phew, looks like somebody (meh) forgot to turn off Caps lock! Oh well, here we are again, story time._

_What's done is done, and you can't go back._

Italy and England hurried with getting to a bus stop, with directions from Spain. England seemed to be quite distressed.  
"Ve~ What's wrong, did something happen to sister?" Italy exclaimed. England closed her eyes for a little while.  
"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but something's wrong! Something's terribly wrong." She quoted darkly. China looked out of the window.  
"Oh! There's the hospital, aru!" She exclaimed suddenly, to which Italy began pressing the stop button a few times until the driver stopped at the nearest stop. Italy thanked the driver and grabbed her suitcase, with the other nations tagging behind. The hospital was very basic, and there were few rooms in it. Italy and her ramshackle gang cantered up to the reception, where a faint scream was present.

"Ciao, where is the room Lovino Vargas is in?" Italy asked. The receptionist had steel glasses on and chocolate brown hair falling down a white coat.  
"And you are?" She queried from behind her specs.

"Feliciano Vargas, my sister is in there!" She panicked. China couldn't help but see that even though the sisters were raised separately, they were still always concerned and there for each other. China slightly envied that their bond was always unfaltering, unlike the one between him and Japan.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" France shouted and ran up to the room where Romano was and sat outside. Italy opened the door slowly, scared at what she might see and ran over to her sister.  
"*Huff* you j-just had to bring the rest o-of them over, didn't you?" Romano spat through gritted teeth. Italy was relived that it was still same old Romano, cranky and in a permanent bad mood, every day.

England gritted her teeth and leaned forwards from outside the room.  
"Shit! Dude what's wrong?" America feared. England buried her face in her hands.  
"Y-you…don't, I only have bad news." She started. Before letting a tear trickle down her face, in time with the screams of agony coming from the other room. The Allies and the Axis gathered around the sorry nation, who was nearly breaking down in tears, her golden ponytails obscuring her face. Russia sighed and put a large hand on England shoulder, to which she only looked up slightly.  
"Please England; we need to know what's wrong with Romano." England only sobbed back.  
"The b-baby, i-it's dead."

Romano let a cry emit from her worn out throat. Spain and Italy each held one of her hands. Spain brushed away her tears with a thumb and with a towel, dried the sweat from her forehead.  
"Please darling! Just one more! Nearly there!" She encouraged, though it was nearly worthless, the nation was tired out from being in labour the past 12 hours, and was too tired to carry on. She was down to a last resort.  
"P-please…let I-iggy in." She muttered with defeat. Italy nodded and called in England. When the blond nation appeared through the door, Spain could easily see she red, puffy rings around her eyes. England managed to smile weakly.

"I-I could heal your p-pain." She stammered and lifted her hand up. Spain gestured for her to do it, so she brought her hands down over Romano's abdomen and let a blue swirl of glittering light spread out from her hands and seep into tan skin.  
"Y-you still need t-to keep some pain, so I know where something is w-wrong." She claimed. Romano only blinked her eyes in reply. Romano screamed again and let tears seep from her emerald eyes. Spain clutched her hand tightly and whispered calming words to her softly. England positioned herself between Romano's legs.  
"Just 1 more!" She called out, as Romano screeched like a banshee as a baby slithered out. England took one look at it, no heartbeat, no cry like normal babies would. She cried again and held the body to her chest, a baby girl, with tan skin and a little stream of green, the colour of Spain's eyes, made itself present. England wept, letting crystal blue tears fall onto the bloodied body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

_Sorry that this is so damn short, but I don't have that much time to write (fruk you school and your fruking math homework) so I'll keep you guys entertained, oh by the way, don't think this is the end of Romano's child, blame my corrupted mind for thinking this catastrophe up :D till next time._


	13. Thank you all! Surprise! :D

_Hello! Hello! Hello! fullas! Sorry I was such an asshole for leaving cliffhangers at such crucial moments XP Anyway, I'm back now and so so sorry that the last few chapters were extremely short (last chappie was EXACTLY 777 words! HA! Would you believe it!?) 0_0 Anyway *heh heh* back to the story coz I can't be bothered leaving bloody disclaimers or whatever at the start XD Story time._

Spain stared at the Brit for a second before seeing the body in her hands. Spain wailed and buried her face into the side of the bed. Romano had no more tears to shed, but the look on her face was heart breaking. Italy wailed and sobbed along with Spain and showed no shame in letting her cries echo throughout the hospital.  
"C-Could I at least, hold my kin?" Romano whispered, hardly noticeable. England walked slowly over to the grieving mother and laid the body in her arms, she didn't mind the blood on her arms, as she was to lost in hopelessness.  
"My daughter….my beautiful, darling daughter." She murmured and hugged her daughter's body to her chest.

"Rest in piece, still born." She sobbed before planting a kiss on it's red head. It broke England even more to see the grieving family, so she had no other choice.

"I-If you want, I might be able to….bring her back." She mumbled. Romano looked up at her.  
"Can, you really do that?" She stuttered. England nodded curtly.  
"I can, but I haven't done something as dangerous as this before, it might ending up killing me too." She spoke grimly. "But, for the ones who haven't even had a breath of air, I'm willing to take that sacrifice, after all, I shouldn't be here right now if my mother wasn't a witch." She said and slapped her hands together, rubbing them quickly, creating a ton of friction. She closed her eyes and chanted a few words, in a completely different tongue. An aura of light blue light encompassed her hands and little sparks lit up the room. She made a shape with her hands, so a triangle of light in the likeness of a horn was formed. She breathed deeply again and blew through it, letting light fall onto the small form. The witch laid her hands over the form and a blinding blue light filled the room. She let out a deafening wail as the light disappeared as quickly as it came. The others poured into the room as soon as they heard her scream. England sighed and collapsed onto the floor in a heap, gasping for breath and clutching her chest.  
"England!" America cried out and rushed to her aid. England didn't even find the strength to fight her off. Everyone stared at the lifeless corpse expectedly. Nothing. England buried her face in her chest just as a small cry filled the room. She looked up to see the girl kick her legs and wail. Romano held her daughter and started to cry in happiness.  
"Thank you so much! We cannot repay you for saving Argentina sorry!" Spain shouted happily and gave the Brit a warm, friendly hug.  
"Thank you England." She sobbed again between tears of happiness.

When England woke up, America was hovering over her, holding her right hand.  
"Thank God you're awake!" America sighed in relief. "But what were you thinking!? You nearly killed yourself back there! Not to mention you're pregnant! Heck, I'm surprised you even woke up!" America snapped, though out of worry other then anger, with small tears in her eyes.  
"I only had to do what I had to do." She admitted. America didn't waver.

"But, you screamed in pain, I can't even think of seeing you in that much pain, you know. Why did you do that, and why did you scream?"  
England sighed as the nation gave her a hug.  
"I had to experience pain, so Romano and Spain's grief had consumed me, I can't even describe what pain they went through, and I don't want you to go through that either."

She admitted. America sniffed and placed her hands on England's shoulders, staring at her directly in the face.  
"J-Just don't do that again, please?" She pleaded. England shrugged.  
"I-I guess so, but that means no promises, okay?"  
"Okay."

England gasped and sat bolt upright in bed. She placed a hand on her chest, at least she hadn't died. She turned to stare at the clock beside her, 7:18 pm. It was just a dream, she didn't wake up and apologise to America. She felt something hold her down and saw a hand on hers. America must have fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up. England smiled and kissed the top of her head, to which the American stirred and smiled slightly.  
"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?" She joked. A small chuckle emitted from England.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked.  
"2 days."  
"WHHAAAATTT?"  
Two days. Two. Fucking. Days. She noticed the bags under America's eyes, and thought that she had been up for ages, holding her hand. She crawled out of bed, and positioned America on it instead and stumbled out to see where she was.  
"Hey! Look who's awake!" Spain mocked joyously, and patted England on the back.  
"Why don't you meet Argentina?" She continued, and gestured for Italy.  
"Ve~! Isn't she such a sweetie belle?" She cooed in delight. England reached for her and stroked the baby in her arms.  
"Heh, she is cute, ain't she?"

_So yeah, I've been very busy lately -*coughcoughgraduationcoughcough*- and all that shit so this is being published out of joy for my last day at my school! EVER! *__woo-hoo!* _

_And I just wanna thank you all for putting up with my cliché chapters and thanks for faving, reviewing, and following! You guys are awesome! (again-cut to the chase-) So I won't be writing for two days *puppy face* but I should have a chapter up next week! Till next time! :D_


	14. Nordic time! HELL YEAH! XD

_Hey guys! Found what little time I have (half an hour!) and I'll try to write as much as I can! Here we go!_

_Look at the future, but always remember your past._

Canada was sitting with France in a little, beautiful glade, with willow trees and a stream coursing beside them. Canada rested one of her hands on her growing belly. France placed on of her slightly larger hands over the nation's smaller one.  
"What do you hope it is?" France queried. Canada looked up for a few seconds, letting specks of light touch her eyes.  
"I don't mind."

That was two months ago.

Canada held Argentina like her own unborn child. She smiled at the way the girl smiled and gurgled at her.  
"One day, you'll be a very proud nation, do you know that?" Canada cooed softly. The life form only gurgled in response. France walked softly behind Canada.  
"I only wish that was our beautiful child in our arms." France admitted, over lapping Canada's arms with her own. America ran over.  
"AH-HA! So I was right!" She boasted. The couple gave her a wtf expression.  
"Um, about what?" Canada asked.  
"You being preggers!" America yelled and gave her sister a large hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She congratulated. France took the girl in her arms and stroked it's head lovingly. America sniffed and stepped back a few paces to see the couple. Side by side, with a baby in their arms. They'll be a great, happy family. America smiled. Yes they will.

_Some random place in Norway (?)_

_Norway held a hand over her mouth and ran over to the bathroom, a few doors up from the bedroom her and Denmark shared. She puked all over the toilet bowl (poor toilet) and coughed a few times. She stared at the mirror, and saw that her hair was all tasseled and messy, and her clothes were now soiled, and prayed that Denmark didn't decide to pop her head in the doorway. She slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as she heard footsteps up the hallway.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Denmark's voiced echoed down the hallway. Norway closed her eyes and slumped against the wooden door.  
"Y-Yeah, I g-guess so." She muttered. Denmark wasn't that all convinced.  
"Y'Know I know when something is wrong, right?" Denmark pressured. Norway bit her lip to stop herself from cracking.  
"I-I'm fine," She sputtered, thinking up of a good enough excuse. "J-Just my period, t-that's all! No need to worry!" She lied, hoping that Denmark wouldn't suspect a thing.  
"Hm, see ya at breakfast honey." Denmark gave up and lumbered down the hallway. Norway sighed and lifted her shirt ever so slightly. One small bulge. Norway started to panic and fumbled around the cupboard under the sink and managed to find a pregnancy test (don't ask me how it got there-as I'm not too sure either?) she quickly used it. Positive. She cried out and flung it at the wall. She didn't want this, she was too young! (what? You saying a few hundred years aren't old?) and hung her head in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do. However, she was a strong nation, and she knew she had to tell her girlfriend. She sat up and mustered the courage to open the door and walk uneasily to the kitchen.  
"Hey Norway! I heard a few screams up there, cramps really bad, huh?" She jeered with a smirk, passing her a cup of coffee. Norway just wanted to scream. And scream. And scream until she broke the mug in her hands.  
"Heh heh, y-yeah, it's j-j-just that, urr, t-those w-weren't cramps." She mumbled shyly.  
"What do you mean?" The nation questioned, causing Norway to dig her fingernails into her hands.  
"I-I, well, you remember what happened a few nights ago, right?" she stated, blushing. Denmark stared at her, blushing like one of Spain's tomatoes.  
"Oh, ur, that th-thing. Er, what about it?" Denmark put in, covering her face awkwardly.  
"I just might-MIGHT- be pregnant."  
The two nations were sitting in the longest awkward silence in the history of the whole entire world.  
"Well that's something." Denmark muttered. "What were you planning on doing?"  
"Well, I'm not sure, I was thinking about termination though." Norway admitted. Denmark sighed and walked over silently, putting her hand on Norway's abdomen.  
"Why? This will soon be a living, breathing, human child! Maybe even a nation! How can you murder a child that's not even born yet?" Denmark pleaded. "Please keep it, this is mine too, and I'll raise it with you."  
Norway was reduced to tears before hugging Denmark tightly around the waist.  
"You're right! I'm so, so sorry for even thinking about aborting it! Please forgive me!" She sobbed into Denmark's chest. Denmark smiled and rubbed Norway's golden hair.  
"Of course, how can I stay mad at you forever?" She muttered before drawing the nation in for a kiss. Things got heated in a few minutes as Denmark started making out with Norway against a wall. Denmark attacked the poor nations mouth, oblivious to the front door opening.  
"Please, guys, get a room or something!" Iceland called out from the kitchen entrance. "I don't really want to see my brother getting laid you know." At this, Denmark blushed and quickly threw herself off Norway, before giving her a quick elbow to the side. Norway scowled before she got Denmark's message.  
"Oh, hey Iceland. How ya doing?" She stated in good nature, despite the current situation. "And how would you feel if I said you're gonna be an aunt, or creepy uncle, or whatever."  
Iceland didn't get what her sister meant at first before it clicked in. She walked slowly over to her sister and gave her a hug.  
"So, when did you find out?"  
"This morning, I was gonna abort it, but Denmark kept on pleading with the puppy face. So I'm fucked for a little while."  
Iceland chuckled and drew Denmark in for a hug too._

England was, well, back home in Britain. She sighed as she roamed around the small store by her home, and picked up a newspaper and milk before slinking over to the counter. The clerk at the counter had shoulder length midnight hair, and blue eyes, England's usual clerk, sometimes they would chat for ages over the counter until someone behind her kicked her foot and shouted the usual 'Hurry up! I ould dig my own grave waiting for you!' and all that jazz. The lady, named Cleo, was looking a bit downcast. She barely even looked up when England set her things on the counter. Cleo stole a glance, then stared for a bit longer.  
"Strange, but don't you look familiar? I swear I've seen that face before." She trailed off. England smiled.  
"That's because you have." She smirked, before flicking her fringe a bit to revel her larger than life eyebrows that set her look. Cleo gasped and fell backwards, knocking many various things over.  
"It is you! But, h-h-how? You're a woman!" She exclaimed. "And, you-you're, pregnant?" She pinched herself a few times to see if she wasn;t dreaming.  
"Yeah, about that. I had to stay with my girlfriend and my other oddball friends before I decided to come back home. And about my new look, it's complicated, alien complicated about the bloody pictonions, Jesus, can't they just keep their experiments to themselves?" She laughed. "And I'm due in around a few weeks." She added on. Cleo smiled and giggled.  
"We have so much to catch up on don't we?"

_Somewhere in Finland (again?)_

_The Nordic 5 were at Sweden's home, having their monthly get-together, talking about random things on their minds, usually about furniture and other things like that. Everyone could tell that Finland was so close to her due date, that she wasn't at the hospital now. However, only Iceland knew about Denmark and Norway's 'little secret'. Finland groaned and leaned back in the back of the leather sofa she was sitting on. She winced a little and whimpered.  
"Are you okay?" Norway worried.  
"I've either just pissed myself, or, or." Finland trailed off as she realized what was happening. She let out a wail in pain and doubled over.  
"Help me carry her!" Sweden pleaded as he took her under her arms. The other Nordics ran towards the nation and each helped carry her.  
"Theres a hospital a short way from here! Get her in the van and we'll drive there!" Denmark mentioned while carrying Finland to the dusty, white van. Sweden was always quick to react so she shoved in the keys and slammed on the accelerator. Finland was biting her bottom lip and resting on Denmark as the other Nordics murmured comforting words to her. Within five minutes, the Nordic were carrying Finland through the hospital doors and rushing to reception.  
"Please, is there a room? Our friend is conceiving!" Norway begged the receptionist. She nodded and called an oncoming nurse to usher them down to the room. The nations laid Finland on the bed in the center of the room and wiped some of the sweat of her brow, and helping remove some of her clothes. Norway had to be more worried, as she knew she would have to go through the same thing soon. The nurse positioned herself between Finlands legs.  
"Just push, as hard as you can!" She encouraged as the nations gripped Finland's hands, though she was nearly breaking them. She screamed out in pain, making everyone's ears ring. Sweden couldn't help but feel slightly sick at the sight of her love's blood on her hands.  
"You're doing great, just a little more!" She called out as Finland gave a final push, and the crying of not one, but two babies filled the room. The Nordics all turned to see the nurse and Sweden hold a baby girl in each of their arms. Finland laughed weakly and released her death grip on the Nordics hands. Sweden and the nurse with brown hair and green eyes passed the children to Finland, who cried when staring at them, her own flesh and blood.  
"Hello little fellas, welcome to the Nordic family!" An overexcited Denmark cooed at the young. Sweden smiled at Finland and gave her a hug. One of the girls had Finland's violet eyes, and one had Sweden's light blue eyes. While the Nordics cooed and fussed over the latest arrival to their little family, Finland drifted off into sleep. Sweden gave Finland a kiss on the forehead as well.  
"Thank you Tino."_

A/N:_So that's a wrap up on the crazy shit that is my mind! Hehe heh, hope you enjoyed it, and yes, this chapter is long as a little sorry for not updating sooner __ oh well, it's here now! :D till next time! XD_


	15. moar crack filled fiction!

_And what do ya know? I'm baaack! Sorry for the long wait, but i hope you are happy with the other chapters! ^^' Oh, and remember how i said that this is gonna be closing soon? Well FRUK THAT! This ride is too awesome to get off now, and you guys are the ones that make this awesome! Storytime! And this chapter is mainly focused in the Nordic 5, but i will cut to the chase shortly! Enjoy! Writting this at 1 am in da mornin'!_

Norway was disturbed from sleep, trying to find her lover's warmth next to her. She blinked a few times in confusion, ashen blond locks falling into her sea-blue eyes. Peering over the side of the bed, she saw Denmark, snoring on the floor, a line of dribble escaping her lips. She must have another hangover. Again. Norway giggled and poked the Dane in the head, with no sign of movement. Today's forecast for Denmark: Drunk, with slight movement. Norge smiled and dragged herself off the bed and onto the floor, and crawled along the floor to the kitchen, not even bothering to make use of her legs without a cuppa coffee in her hand, and a pot of water on Denmark's. In a few movements, she had a pot of icy cold water grasped in her hands and threw it on the Dane's head. Denmark gasped and thrashed around on the floor until she regained her senses.  
"Ah! What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, and spat out some water.  
"You had another hangover, and this time you're cleaning the water off the floor." She muttered. Denmark groaned and rubbed her head before falling back on the floor, in a puddle of water.  
"Jus' five mor' minnits'" Denmark moaned and fell asleep again. Norway sighed and plonked down next to her binge-drinker girlfriend. Just another day around the house nursing hangovers and shit like that.

In London (somewhere i don't know)

"And so that's how i became female." England finished, with Cleo gobsmacked.  
"W-Wow. Just, wow!" She stated. England shrugged her shoulders and blinked.  
"Well, i better get going, Alfred's waiting for me, and i've been here for well over an hour!" England chuckled and waved good-bye with her things and waddled home, feeling that bit better. When she got to her door, she gave a push on the heavy oak door and shut it quickly behind her. She faintly heard singing from the bathroom of the house. America must be singing Spice Girls in the shower again. The Brit chuckled and set down her things on the kitchen bench and read her thick newspaper, something she hadn't done for a while since she was in Australia. Her phone vibrated in her right pocket so she pulled it out, only for it to be a picture message from France. It was of the Bad Touch Trio, eating and drinking around a BBQ, with 'Greetings from Australia' written in retro print photoshopped at the bottom. She sighed before her phone screen lit up, with a call from France. She grumbled, debating whether to pick it up or not. She knew France, and she could be waiting all day if she didn't pick up.  
"Hello?" She gave in to France.  
"Well hello Angelterre! You must be expecting soon, oui?"  
"Yes France, a couple more weeks to go, America is getting really worried now, though she should be worrying more about her pregnant sister." England hinted, only to be greeted with silence on the other end of the phone.  
"H-How did you know about Canada?" France gulped.  
"I think you need to tell America, as she dosn't know yet either."  
France murmured a quick yes  
"Oui, I will when we come up tomorrow."  
"Oh, so you ar-wait, WHAT?" England ranted, only to get a giggle from France.

_A few days later (? How did time pass so quickly?)_

Italy groaned and doubled over, not taking her cramps so well.  
"You preggers too?" France concluded.  
"Nope, still virgin as virgin olive oil, and you can shove that theory up your as-" Italy stopped and put a hand over her mouth before crying out and giving France a hug.  
"Sorry sister France! I-I didn't mean it!" She wailed, digging her head into France's shoulder. France smiled and patted her back, trying to make the brunette calm down.  
"Ahonhonhon, that's fine, I know you wouldn't purposely hurt anyone!"  
Italy sniffed and smiled a little.

America ran through England's house, with some very good news.  
"Hey Iggy! You remember Finland and Sweden right? Yeah , well, Finland has just had a pair of Twins! Two girls!" She cried out. The American was waving a photo in Englands face. England smiled the sight of Sweden and Finland surrounded by the Nordic countries they called family. The one with Finland's eyes is Aaland Islands, and the one with Sweden's is Smaland.  
"Aw, arn't they cute?" England cooed softly.  
"Not as cute as ours though!" America laughed giving the Brit a playful nudge.  
"You git." England replied affectionately and gave her a kiss.  
"Should we start filming. Oui?" France put out by the front door with the other nations, and Canada looking a bit more plump than usual. England blushed and pushed America away.  
"Have you decided on names yet for the little one, da?" Russia queried, walking over next to the couple.  
"We have, actually, we thought that it would be the nation of Wales, though we're not sure on real names yet, we'll just wait until it's born." England assured, with approving nods from the other nations.  
"Oh, and about Finland's twins, ya'll should check this out as well!" America giggled, pointing to her laptop screen, showing a youtube video loading. It was titled as 'Denmark gets owned by Norway!' so it had to be good, it had 3 million views after all. The footage was slightly shaky, before they realised it was Denmark running away from a very red-faced, angry Norway, who had knuckle dusters on.  
"You better pull yer ass over here so ah'll git ya where da sun don't shine! You BASTARD!" Norway screeched at the top of her lungs. It was followed by Denmark swearing under her breath.  
"AND YOU BETTER NOT POST THAT SHIT YER FILMING RIGHT NOW ONLINE!" The Norwegian screamed before jumping an impressive feet onto Denmarks back, and repeatedly , while sitting on her chest, punching her in the face and shoulders.  
"AND THIS IS FOR FUCKING ME UP!" The insane woman screamed again, landing more punches on the Dane. This continued before Iceland showed up with Finland and Sweden and prying her off Denmark. She struggled and screamed in their grasp, swearing and digging into the ground with the heels of her boots. The video ended with a Denmark pulling the Thumbs Up sign and smiling slightly, showing a few teeth broken out.  
"Hey, who knew Norway could get that angry!" America jeered, but Germany was looking rather uneasy.  
"Did anyone else hear something about Norway saying she got fucked up by Denmark?" She reckoned. So they had to play the video again.  
"Holy shit! You saying Norway's knocked up?"  
"Da fuck? How come we didn't know?"  
Were some of the gasps by the surprised nations.  
"So it's like everyone is getting knocked up, da?" Russia added.

_And the last horse crosses the finishing line (me) I should update sooner! I've got nothing to write in my A/N anymore! XD BTW, when I see the Nordic m5, I think of a boy band for some reason XD anyone else on the same boat? Till next time! XD_


	16. Finally, the crap ya'll been waitin for!

_Hello again! Back with more- urm, I think it's supposed to be-stuff. I only had 2 and a half hours of sleep last night because I was having a horror movie marathon with my friends watching the Conjuring (if you havn't seen it, go fruking watch it already-jokes-) and so this may be very low in punctuation and stuff like that. Story time._

_Boss: you're not being paid until January. Merry Christmas. _

_Me: -_-_

England groaned in her sleep, and reached out for her lover, next to her and peering over at the clock over on the bedside table. Through the analogue time faintly etched into the clock face she could see it was about 2:43 in the morning. She felt her unborn child kick a few times, and winced at the sudden pain. She curled up in a tight ball, which was very hard in the current situation. It was all clear at what was happening. She gave America a slight push on the shoulder, and pinched her side when she didn't wake up.  
"Oh what th- oh, it's you! Wha-" She trailed off as she looked up England's pained face. America gasped and cupped the England's chin, and saw a little tear trickle over her check.  
"Shit! Ya gotta be in hospital!" America shouted accidentally and threw off the covers.  
"N-no, the others…downstairs. China has done th-this before" England whimpered through grit teeth. America caught on the tail-end of what England was saying and nodded, throwing on her bomber jacket and running downstairs. Meanwhile, the others were hanging off the couches, talking, drinking more energy drinks then they should, and watching horror movies, trying to keep themselves awake after Japan had a vision of England conceiving during the night.  
"So are you very sure that she will, da?"

"I am very sure of it, it was too vivid and real to ignore." Japan responded to Russia's question. America burst in the room, panting from running too fast.  
"Guys! Quick!" America called out before beckoning them to run up with her. And the nations didn't have to be told twice to come running after the panicked American. America and the nations slammed open the door to England's room, where the conceiving nation was trying to use her magic to ease up some of her pain.  
"England! Don't even try to use magic in this situation! It'll only make you weaker!" America panicked and took England's hands.  
"Sorry America, but it's too much." She whimpered and grasped her lover's hands tighter. France and Canada ran up to England and each held one of her hands. China knew what to do and ran to the bathroom, and soaked a towel in cold water. She ran back out and used one to wipe the sweat of England's brow. America thanked China and held onto England's hand even tighter.  
"You're going to start pushing soon, be ready, aru." China inspected. England bit her lip harder and nodded, a little trickle of blood made it's way through her teeth as she bit her lip. She screamed and threw her head back, and sobbed.  
"England! You've survived so many things, being shot, bearing almost killing me, a suicide attempt, so you can survive this, I know you can!" America encouraged. "And if you want, I'll help be your hero too!"  
England grunted and chuckled.  
"This is as bad as all of t-those things at once!"

Even at a time like this, England could still maintain her pride and humour, something that Japan liked about her friend. China placed a hand at the Brit's abdomen and sighed.  
"About now, aru. You know what to do, aru." China stated and got into position. She never expected that she'll be doing this to one of her own friends! England screamed once again and kicked one of her legs out, kicking France directly in the face, causing a nosebleed.  
"S-sorry France." She apologised.  
"Poor England, I forgive you." France replied back and wiped the blood off her face before holding down England's legs. When England gave her a confused look, France simply replied; "You don't won't to kick anyone else!" Followed by her trademark laugh. America clutched the Brit's hand tighter as she screeched again. The once white sheets of her bed are now a shade of crimson, and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. China smiled and wrapped the wailing baby in one of the wet towels, before wiping some red off its head. America smiled and shed a happy tear at the sight of her daughter. She reached out her arms as she took in her own flesh and blood. The little girl blinked and stopped wailing in the nation's strong arms. She had blue-green eyes, and when America got shade over it's head, her eyes turned pure emerald-green. America smiled and hugged her daughter before passing it onto England. England was at a loss for words as she hugged the girl to her chest.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" England murmured, not taking her eyes off the girl.  
Canada and France held her, as well as the other nations took turns at cooing over the newest arrival.  
"Her name is Wales." America announced. The nations all nodded their heads and went back to cooing. America turned to look at England, who was fast asleep.

_In Denmark_

_Norway was in front of a t.v screen, very early in the morning. She didn't want this, she was always debating inside her head if she should abort it or keep it, like Denmark pleaded. She sighed and took another sip of beer, not caring weather it would harm her or not. She expected Denmark to come in any moment now, and tell her to drink non-alcoholic beer instead. She felt herself get drowsy and knew that sh was drunk, again. She threw back her head and burped. She giggled drunkenly, she could do anything she wanted, after all, in her mind, she was invincible._

"_Fuck my life!" she yelled out for no apparent reason. "Fuck life! Fuck Denmark! Fuck Norwa-wait, no- Fuck this fucking kid I don't even want! Heck, Denmark could be free out there, drinking her lazy ass to hangovers and here I fucking am! Not allowed to even set foot inside a pub!" Norway yelled again and felt tears welling up in her eyes, realising what she had just said about her lover. "Fuck my life!" She yelled out as she hung her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Denmark!" She yelled again to make herself feel better. She stared at the bottle of beer in her hands, before shrugging and throwing it against the wall. She smiled as the glass smashed and twinkled for a split second before falling to the ground in a glittering mass. The strong smell of alcohol filled the air with it's aroma. She smiled again and rubbed her baby bump.  
"No more beer for you."_

A/N: _And boom. So there's the bit you guys have been waiting for for a few chapters, and it's finally here! Yay! XD Have a Merry Christmas, and I hope you have a lovely time with your family! (And pray to God that England doesn't turn up at your house with those burnt things he likes to call 'scones') Anyway, happy new year! :D till next time!_


	17. Radi Radi rah blah blah blah

_Radi Radi Rah and all that jazz, I'm not really supposed to be up writing at this ungodly hour of the night without my parents knowing but who cares? It's the holidays! Happy new year for ya'll! And who else is pulling off an all-nighter? I know I am! XD Storytime!_

_Always forgive your enemies-nothing annoys them so much!_

_Norway was pretending to be asleep on the couch as she heard the front door slam shut. She kept her eyes open so slightly that Denmark didn't notice that they were open. Denmark seated herself next to where Norway lay and let her face fall into her hands.  
"I'm such a terrible person." She murmured under her breath. She rubbed Norway's shoulders and laid down on the floor, pulling the rug over her as she fell into slumber because of the heavy alcohol she drunk earlier, the bitter smell evident on her breath. After she was sure that her girlfriend was not gonna wake up anytime soon, she checked her mobile for any new messages. One from her sister, Iceland. She smiled and rung her up.  
"Hey Icy, how are ya?" She greeted the other nation.  
"I'm fine, last time I came around last Tuesday, you looked unhappy. Whats been pulling ya lately?"  
Norway bit her lip and put her gloved hand on her forehead.  
"I'm not sure, to be honest, that me and Den will end up being good parents. After all, even though we're responsible for most of the time, I'm 'fraid that we, well, might be a pretty bad influence on this kid, with all our heavy drinking, shit mouths, attitudes, i-I just don't know anymore."  
Iceland sighed in sadness for her sister, the depression and hopeless tone in her voice didn't make anything better. Iceland knew that what she was saying is true, so nothing could budge Norway into thinking differently.  
"I'll be over in an hour."_

_Iceland sighed as a little pitter-patter on the floor bought her to attention. Her pet puffin looked up at her as if it also understood what Norway and Denmark were going through. Iceland made an effort to smile for her little friend and settled her on her lap.  
"What should I do, Mr Puffin?" Iceland gave in with defeat. The bird gave the nation a look of pity and buried its head in her shoulder.  
"C'mon, wanna go visit Norway and Denmark?" The nation asked sweetly as she stood up, the bird flew to her outstretched hand._

_1 hour and 32 minutes later,_

_Norway and Iceland were sitting across each other on an old, wooden table, Just staring at each other, not knowing what to say.  
"I'll go make some coffee." Norway sighed and heaved herself up to the kitchen, a few paces away.  
"I just don't know what to do. I'm such a wreck, pregnant, young, finds fun at the bottom of a glass, let's face it, I'm a horrible mother, I'm not even sure if I can go on." Norway sobbed.  
"Sister, we're not exactly young, we've been around for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years, yes, you are pregnant, but you've been through worse. We are nations, you can survive 9 months, and for us, that's barely a blink of the eye. Be strong Norway, I hate to see you like this!" Iceland pleaded with the Norwegian. Norway let a silent tear fall from her blue eyes. The Norwegian sobbed quietly and gave her sister a hug.  
"You're right, I can do this!" Norway proclaimed and gave her sister a death hug that nearly ended up strangling the poor nation.  
"Um…Could you please not hug me so tight?" Iceland gasped.  
"Oh, sorry." Norway croaked and released her grip. Iceland placed her hands on Norway's shoulders firmly and stared at her directly into the in eyes with her cold, yet comforting, gaze.  
"So, you think you'll be alright for the time being?"  
"Yes, thanks for the help."_

England groaned as pain ripple through her flanks, and drew in a sharp breath, but-hey!- at least she wasn't fat anymore! England curled up into a little ball, still feeling slight pain, only locking her thoughts when she looked down and the sheets were a shade of red. From the light in the room, it looked about 7:00 at night. She slowly sat up, and the door next to her head clicked as America slowly peeked in the doorway. The sound of a tv show playing echoed down the hallway.  
"Thank God you're up! How are ya dude?" America greeted as she jumped on the bed next to England and gave her a kiss. England groaned in reply.  
"I-I guess I'm alright, I just, feel a little sore." She admitted and turned to face her lover. America smiled and ruffed England's hair up.  
"Wanna see Wales? By the way, I posted this all over the internet."  
"You did WHAT?!" England shrieked at America.  
"The whole world dosen't have to know about this!" She panicked.  
"Relax bro, let's just hope that your family ain't THAT dysfunctional!" America cheered up as she gestured to the door and her –now- sisters all piled in.  
"Hey! How's mah favorite moving target going, eh?" Scotland greeted and gave her sister a noggie she'll never forget anytime soon.  
"Thanks for the new niece Sis!" Ireland cooed and plonked herself onto the bed. "Jus' one question, did it hurt?"  
England blushed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Whaddya think? Hell yeah it did!" She laughed nervously, she knew that after this her sisters were gonna get her back for making them travel in the middle of the night to her place. Italy came back with the new nation in her arms.  
"Ve~ she's a little darling!" She cooed before handing her over to Scotland. The baby stared up her aunt and the long, sunset, wavy hair falling around her face. Wales stared in wonder and reached up for the sunset locks and laughed. England was afraid that Scotland might get angry, but instead she smiled, something very rare for her to see. Scotland kissed the baby's forehead and handed her over to Ireland. Ireland chuckled at the young thing in her arms.  
"She's got yer eyes." She noted. "She'll have fiery hair too." She pointed out again at the small red glow around her head. Ireland and Scotland were both very strong and very talented at fighting, something that was sure to imprint on her kin. England was passed her kin again, and looked at her for a while, her eyes blazed with green, and the history and wisdom of an entire nation. England smiled.  
"She looks like an Aerona to me, we should name her that." England voiced her opinion, looking to see if America approved, the other nations in the room all nodded with approval.  
"She's a warrior, isn't she?" Ireland concluded.

_Blah blah blahdy blah, so here we have it! Garh, I really should be getting more sleep Instead of writing 24/7 all the freaking time! DX anyway, for those who are wondering, Norway's child will be born within a couple more chapters (hopefully ^^`) so please keep posted! :D you guys are awesome! (BTW Prussia is STILL a nation, it was founded in August last year! Can you believe it! 8D ) So yeah, till next time! :D_


	18. Gah! what was i thinking! XD

_Gah blah dar snar I'm so random aren't i? oh well, I am me, get over it. And I'm here again with a new chappie so *drum roll* enjoy whatever it is I have written XD storytime. Enjoy._

_Norway glanced at Denmark, still asleep from being drunk. She leaned down so that the dane would hopefully awaken, she did.  
"Huh? Whaa? Norway?" She slurred before snapping open. "God, how much did I drink last night?"  
Norway snarled playfully at the dane.  
"A lot."  
Denmark facepalmed and managed to get up off the floor and head to the bathroom, when she emerged she had some pills with her.  
"What are those?" Norway questioned. Denmark only shrugged.  
"I asked a relative of England's if they had something that stops ya from drinking, supposedly a miracle worker, so I guess I should give it a shot." Denmark said bluntly and popped a couple of pills before swallowing them whole.  
"Hm, taste like raspberry." She said, though it was muffled by her downing a glass of water. Norway blinked and popped some for herself too.  
"So, how's the you-know-what coming along?" Denmark asked absent-mindedly.  
"I-I had I talk, with Iceland, about a few things that were bothering me."  
Denmark nodded for her to go on.  
"I was worried, that we may not be good parents. Coz we, well, we get drunk, we swear, we have attitudes, so yes, I called her up. We had a good little talk, she told me not to worry, everything's gonna be just fine, though we may need to stop drinking for a while."  
Denmark nodded.  
"Asking me to stop drinking is like asking me to stop breathing, but if it's for the best, I'm willing to do that!" She announced and tackled Norway on the couch.  
"You idiot!" Norway gasped out as she was thrown back.  
"So what if I am?" Denmark chuckled and continued to tickle her girlfriend.  
"Wanker! Bastard! Stop it! Please!" Norway gasped out. Denmark stopped and had a look of triumph plastered over her face.  
"So cute you are!" She squeaked and pinched Norway's cheeks. Norway was red as a beetroot and shifted a bit, her baby bump wasn't that big, but noticeable, Denmark smiled and rubbed her abdomen.  
"So, which do you prefer? Boy or girl?"  
"I don't mind, and you know that!"  
Denmark lightly shoved Norway a little bit so she could lie down as well.  
"So happy that you didn't kill it, oh, by the way, your tits are getting massive!" The dane laughed.  
Norway gasped and looked down, before covering her chest with her arms.  
"So what? I-it's nature! I think." Still, Denmark was laughing her ass off. Norway started to laugh, only because Denmark's laugh was infectious.  
"I guess you're right, still." Norway shrugged._

France stared at Canada, who was resting on her right shoulder, in the basement, with the other nations. Japan was in another room, chatting to Greece. She emerged a few minutes later and smiled a little.  
"I'll be seeing Greece very soon, and you won't be seeing me for a week." She announced. France shrugged and rested her hand on Canada's large stomach, she was due a few days after Britain, so not that long to go. Canada whimpered a bit and looked up at France.  
"Can you feel it kicking?" She stammered and put her hand over Frances, and positioned it over the spot where she felt it kick.  
"Oui, she'll be a strong one, that's for sure!" She commented with a hearty laugh. 

America was next to England and her sisters, all sharing small talks and chat.  
"Hey Iggy! Don't you have more cousins? What about the ones down south? I'll just call 'im up right now!" America claimed and got out her phone, ringing up Australia and NZ.  
"Hey Aussie! Come up to ya cousins place! Let's just say, you remember how Brit was preggers? I suggest ya come up here, ASAP!" America bursted down the phone, leaving poor old Aussie wondering what the fuck the American was blabbering on about.  
"Next up! New Zealand!" America babbled on and rang up a pretty annoyed Kiwi, forgetting the time differences.  
"Wha? America, bro, ya should know by now that theres a time difference! I don't get up until 3!" New Zealand ranted on down the phone before America even had a chance to speak.  
"Yeah that's cool and shit, but please come over right now! You must remember that yo cousin was preggers, right? Yeah well, come here ASAP!" The obnoxious American shouted down the phone before hanging up.

In NZ

"Hey Aussie, you know why America called us up at 2 in the mornin'?"  
"No, but she sure sounded urgent, so I bet we should there right now."  
"I hope it's not more ANZUS shit, otherwise I'll kick her lily white ass into tomorrow!"  
"Don't do that ya Kiwi! America might actually be serious, for once! Said something about Britain, and she's family so I'm going."  
"Since it's family, I might as well go too, but they better not keep on laughing at me whenever I say 'Deck'"

Back in Britain, (fuck) a few hours later.

"Where are they!? They should be here right now!" America ranted, pacing around the room angrily.  
"Pfff, they'll be here soon! After all, they live near the ass of the world, us, we live at the top of the world, so there you have it!" England defended. America only sniffed and continued pacing, and a knock to the door brought her to attention.  
"Coming!" America yelled and raced down the hallway to the door.  
"Glad you could make it! How are ya anyway? Good?"  
"Okay America whats wrong with Britain?" New Zealand sighed. America smiled and patted the nations backs before leading them through the door.  
"Right this way!" America instructed, as they passed down the long hallway, passing a room with Italy crying behind the door. 'Not my problem.' America noted mentally and opened the door to Englands room. England got a surprise and peeked at them before continuing to feed her kin.  
"Aw! Isn't she gorgeous!" Australia cooed and bent down to inspect the newest arrival to the family. England only blushed with guilt.  
"England! Why didn't you tell us?" New Zealand commented with disappointment.  
"Well, ah, to be truthful, I was, well, kinda embarrassed." England admitted.  
"What's there to be ashamed of? You have such a beautiful daughter!" The kiwi sympathized and hugged her cuzzie. England was surprised that her cousin was able to forgive so easily at something as big as this! Especially with Wales now being a human, and not only that, family! 

Meanwhile, in the room the America passed earlier and didn't give a shit about what was going on around the corner.

Italy was on the bed in the room, with the lights off so nobody could see her crying. She sniffed and checked the tests again, all five of them. The second time she had a miscarriage. She sobbed before Germany quietly opened the room to see the Italian crying, with her head in her hands. Germany rushed over to her girlfriend and closed the door behind her.  
"What's wrong, Italy?"  
Italy just sniffed and handed her the tests, and curled up in a ball. Germany frowned at the plastic sticks. One less chance of having a family for them.  
"W-Why is th-this h-h-happening?" She cried out and bawled into her hands.

_Wow! 1,500+ views!? Wow, jeez, thank you guys! You are the best! :D what will happen to Italy? D: till next time (OCS! OCS Everywhere! 8D) _


	19. WOO-HOO! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

_La di ladi ldai dadi lah! Randomness, randomness everywhere! :D Please don't kill me for letting Italy have a miscarriage! ;~; Storytime._

Italy cried out and buried her head in her hands, Germany let a silent tear leak from the corner of her sky-blue eyes and hugged her lover.  
"I-I….I'm sorry!" Italy wailed and leaned into Germany's strong shoulder.  
"Nein, there's nothing to be sorry about." She comforted. Italy sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"W-We c-can always try again, r-right?" She said, though it was pained and cracked.  
"Of course, meine Liebe."

America yawned and shifted before waking up on the couch in the basement, where the other nations were. America smiled to herself as she stared at Australia and New Zealand.  
"What are you saying, mate?"  
"Well, y'know, lovey-dovey and all that jazz?" The two nations looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hah hah hah! Nah mate, we're sisters, we decided that a long time ago! Besides, with all that rivalry going on between us, there's no way we would be in a healthy relationship!" Australia laughed at America's question.  
"You sure? No even a tinsy-tiney bit?"  
"Not even a tinsy-tiney bit!"

In _Norway at Norway's  
_

_Norway groaned in the bathtub, as she slowly let herself sink in. It was 2:14am, and she woke up, feeeling tight pains in her abdomen. She decided not to awake Denmark, as to not send her in a panicked frenzy. Norway took a deep breath and reached for one of the towels on a rail next to the pristine tub and bit down onto it. She knew that lots of kids were born in water, as she was when she was concieved, hundreds of years ago, so nothing should go wrong. She did think it was very early, as her unborn child wasn't supposed to be born within a month. She bit down harder as a spazm rocked her body. She drew in a few sharp breaths and gripped the side of the tub. So much she felt her nails crack and shatter. She bit right through the towel and let out a scream. Denmark was peacefully asleep, untill a scream of pain peirced her ears, she tried to feel the warmth that once radiated from her lover, only to find it wasn't there, and that the scream was Norway's.  
"Shit!" she gasped and tumbled out of bed, in nothing but a pair of shorts and a singlet. She threw open the bathroom door and saw Norway, trying to concieve then and there.  
"Shit! Why didn't you wake me?!" She protested and rushed to Norway's side.  
"I-I didn't want t-to w-worry you." She barely finished her sentence as a agonised scream cresondoed from her throat._

_Little did she know, Canada, though halfway across the world, was also in the same boat._

Canada was in the basement, with France when she felt the first tremers.  
"What's wrong?" France asked with concern.  
"I-I think, th-that i'm going into la-labour." Canada said quitely. It took a few seconds for the other nations to comprehend what she was saying.  
"Jesus! And only a few hours after Iggy!" America cried out and rushed to her sister. Canada was now biting her bottom lip as well, and taking in short, quick breaths.  
"Hold on!" France urged through grit teeth as she held onto Canada's slender hands.  
"I-I'm alright!" Canada pleaded to her sister and France.  
"Hang on sis! I'll go find China!" America announced and ran up to the rooms.  
"China!?" America called out down the hallway. The bathroom door opened and China poked her head out, her hair was slightly wet.  
"Um China? Could you pl-"  
America was cut off as a shriek echoed down the house.  
"We really needa get going, dude." America pointed and grabbed China's hand, dragging her down to the basement. As the nations piled through the doorway, Canada had England next to her, whispering calming words to her and trying to conjure up some of her magic. England only hoped for the best, after what happened to Spain and Romano.  
"Shit! Aru, why didn't you tell me earlier!? Aru." China ranted though she went back up and washed her hands, and brought back more towels soaked with water.  
"Everything's gonna be okay, and you remember that! If anything goes wrong, we'll always be here to help you!" England reassured, as she let her spells seep into Canada's tanned skin. France looked up at England, even though they weren't together, she would never stop caring for her, and she made sure that she knew it.  
"Angelterre, please don't end up killing yourself!" France pleaded, as the Brit was summoning up more magic, the effect already taking its toll in her tired state. England nodded and lumbered over to the other couch that wasn't in use. France only hoped for the best.

_Norway screamed as she gave a final push, a daughter. She threw back her head and cried in the blood bath. Denmark was quick enough to grasp it before it fell into the water. She smiled as it wailed in her arms and kicked her chest, she didn't care, it was her own flesh and blood, her own little girl. Norway blinked away some of the tears and found the strength to lift her head up to see the dane with her girl in her arms. It was early, and very small, but it would survive, being born with Denmark's excessive strength. Denmark peeked at Norway and smiled before handing her girl.  
"She's a little sweetie, isn't that right?" She smiled, Norway only nodded her head and kissed it's forehead. _

America and France both held onto Canada's legs, hoping that she wouldn't kick their faces again, and encouraged her to keep pushing, before the nation wailed and a boy slithered out, seconds after Norway and Denmark's girl.  
"Hey dude! It's a boy!" America called out, laughing in joy as France held it softly, gently rocking her son in her arms. France took a stride over to Canada's side and presented to her her son.  
"She has your eyes." Canada weakly stammered.  
"But she'll have your kind spirit, mon ami." France cooed and kissed Canada's forehead.

_The next day,_

Italy was in a waiting room, clearly very nervous. England was kind enough to let her have a doctor appointment, and paid for it as well, though Italy kept the cause hidden. She didn't even hear it when the doctor called her up, so Germany gave her a light push and followed her in.  
"So, what do we have here today?" The doctor inspected, and stared at Germany.  
"Oh, ah, I'm just a friend, she didn't want to go through this alone."  
The doctor nodded in understanding and gestured for them to sit down.  
"What brings you here?" The doc asked, cleaning off his desk.  
"Ve~ I've had three miscarriages, and I wanted to see, if could have children, or if anything could be done." Italy stated gloomily. The doc nodded.  
"Then we should get started, hm?"

An hour later. 

The doctor, after a few tests, walk solemnly back into the room, looking very sad and grave. Italy looked to Germany for support, and she sympathetically gave her a hug. The doctor sighed as he sat down, and looked at them both sorrowfully.  
"I'm sorry, but you're infertile."

_Wah! Oh well, HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL! 2014, HERE WE COME! :D soz, just had to do that XD. So what will happen next? (and as part of my –shitty- new years resolution, I made a Facebook account and shit XD) So what will happen? Soz for the sadness ;~; Till next time!_

_Omg! A space!_

_Wai is in tha house!_


	20. What was i thinking? Am i on drugs?

_OCS! OCS everywhere! Yep, the babies are my OCs, though I'm not sure about Wales as I read somewhere that Britain has a brother named Wales so now I'm in the shit a bit D: Hah hah, also, I realised that in the anime, England was referred to as Britain! Gawd I'm so dumb! Oh well, storytime._

Italy hung her head and stared to sob quietly at the doctor's words. She, of all people, infertile. Germany felt a stab of pity and pulled the Italian in for a hug.  
"I'm sorry Italy, I'm so, so sorry." She murmured into Italy's hair. Italy wailed and clutched the German tighter.  
"W-Why?" She cried out.

When they got home, Italy just pushed open the door and ran to the same room, crying, as it echoed through the house.  
"What's wrong with her? Aru?" China whispered to Russia, to which she just shrugged in reply. The other nations where both confused as to why the usually happy, cheerful Italian was running through the house crying.  
"Germany, what's wrong with Italy?" Japan asked with sorrow. Germany sniffed and looked up to see all eyes trained on her. Germany shook her head and held her elbow shyly.  
"Well?" America pressured. Russia and England shot her a sympathetic look.  
"I-I hate to say this," She started, "But Italy is infertile."  
The nations were quiet for what seemed like a very long time, and hung their heads. No wonder Italy had been very depressed lately.

"Hey Romano? It's Italy here." Italy said gloomily down her phone.  
"Italy? Why do you sound so sad? That isn't like you." Romano inspected Italy's cracked and depressed voice.  
"R-Romano, can I tell you something?"  
"Yup, tell me anything."  
Italy gulped.  
"I-I wanted to start a family, with Germany." She admitted.  
"Well, you have my permission." Romano sighed.  
"But, after three miscarriages, I went for a test, and I'm infertile."  
Romano snapped back to reality as her sister mentioned that sentence. She couldn't get over what had happened. Three miscarriages, and tested infertile, must be a nightmare she would want to wake up from and find it's all a dream, but that was reality. Italy broke down into tears on the line.  
"I-I just d-don't know wh-what went wrong!" She cried out, and tears trickled into the receiver, making a crackling sound.  
"Italy! That's horrible! Y-You shouldn't be going through this! You just can't!" Romano cried as well, out of pity for her sister.  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I...I just have to go, bye Romano." And with that she hung up. Romano dropped her phone to the ground and sobbed in a corner, catching Spain's attention from outside.  
"Lovi? What are yo-" She was broken off as she saw the Italian curled up in a corner of their bedroom, crying with her face in her knees.  
"Lovi! Please, tell me what's wrong." Spain begged, lifting up Romano's chin with her fingertips, staring into her green, tear stained eyes.  
"I-It's Italy, she had three miscarriages, a-and she took a t-test, only to find th-that she's," She hung her head, the last word barely inaudible.  
"Infertile."

England stared down the hallway, at the room Italy was sobbing in, Germany by her side.  
"I-Is there anything you can do?" Germany asked painfully. England only focused on the palm of her hand before balling it up into a fist.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just, my magical abilities also have limits, and I don't have the power to heal her." England stated with regret. The German nodded in understanding and looked forwards. The sobbing from the room in front of them didn't falter or fade away.  
"I'm going in." Germany stated and lightly knocked on the door, England shrugged and followed her in as well. The room was dark and gloomy, and the Italian was crying at the side of the bed, her face buried in the covers, wet with tears.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." England apologised. Italy peeked up a little, her cheeks red and puffy, stained red.  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She whispered and sulked again. Germany pulled her in for a hug. Just at that moment the same old blinding light filled the room, and the pictionion princess floated to the ground, her light-as-air hair leaving a trail of glittering light wherever she walked. From her movements, she also seemed sad, as if she knew what was going on.  
"Your loss of being able to bear young is depressing, for that I am sorry." She murmured and drifted over to their side.  
"Is there anything you can do?" Germany pleaded, clutching Italy to her chest tighter. The princess seemed lost in hopelessness for a few moments, just facing ahead, not doing anything. She turned to face them, even though because of her race she had no face, if she did, she would be sharing their loss by weeping along with them.  
"Perhaps, there may be something I can do, though I would need England's help."  
England nodded without a second thought.  
"We also have magic running through our veins, I may not have been born a witch, but I know how to use the most complex of spells." She held out both hands and England gingerly placed her hands in the being's palms. An aura of magic, both blue and white, mingled and sunk into each of their skins. The two witches both placed and held on with a death grip onto the woman's shoulders.  
"Don't move, no matter how much it hurts." The princess warned grimly. A swirl of magic whirled around the room, along with the screams of aborted babies. Distorted faces and hands reached out a whatever they could, all crying out the same thing.  
"Mother! Help me!" The echo's screamed out in pain and sorrow. Both witches cried out in agony, but never releasing their grip on the frail shoulders. A thin trail of blood, lacing along pale skin and light blond hairs, crawled up the Brit's left arm. Then as quickly as it started, the light and screams vanished, along with a light whisper on the air.

"Thank you, mother."

_Yay! Happy ending and all that shit for Italy! *clapclapclap* so sorry that this chapter was very depressing and stuff, Congratulations! You have just witnessed what crazy shit goes on in my mind, every single day! :D and for those who are wondering, yes, I am a witch, but not like the Harry Potter one where you shoot magic outta yo face at 100 miles an hour and shit like that XD So anyway my lovelies, till next time! :D_


End file.
